Danny Fenton: Teen Genius
by Mitchell Movie Productions
Summary: A teen genius with real teen emotions, 8th grader Danny Fenton sometimes fantasizes about life on his own. But when the parents of Danny's hometown are kidnapped by invading aliens, he quickly discovers that things aren't so easy when they're gone. Now, it's up to him to lead all of his schoolmates of Smallville Jr. High to rescue their parents.
1. Blast off!

**Bearquarter2008**

 **and**

 **Mitchell Movie Productions Presents...**

 **A Fanmake Production**

 **DANNY FENTON: TEEN GENIUS**

* * *

It was a beautiful early morning on Thursday, November 15th, 2001, the birds were flying, and the sun was rising as another day arrives in the planet Earth. It was also a seemingly normal day at the Oklahoma CIA Air Force Tracking Station, it was 7:26 AM. It was a normal day, people checking on the air force, checking for any suspicious activity. Everyone saw their screens, and nothing suspicious was going on, and everything was normal. But wait!

Something was shown on the military base computer, shocking a CIA agent by the name of Stan Smith.

"Uh, Bullock, you better have a look at this." Stan then said.

Avery Bullock, his boss, went over, but he chuckled it over. He then said, "Smith, it's just a commercial flight."

"Anything scheduled?" Avery then said, suspicious about what's going on.

"Other than the pizza dinner, the Air force has nothing scheduled so far." Stan checked his phone.

Bullock took a deep breath and said, "Get Superman and the Air Force ready. Looks like we have a bogie."

The alarm blared, alarming the entire Air Force as they darted to their separate jets, and as soon as they saw a red/blue blur known as Superman flying, the jets took off into the sky. So majestic, as the jets flew in the skies, along with Superman, it was like watching the best Leonardo Da Vinci painting in the entire planet. It was a sight to see.

The Jets and the Man of Steel found something flying, but it was covered by the clouds.

 _"Should we take it down?"_ one of the pilots then said.

"Negative, Orange leader of Delta group. However, anticipate visual contact..." Superman notified the pilots, he then shouted, "NOW!"

As soon as the clouds didn't cover what was flying, the pilots and the man of steel saw something, and a group of 14 year old teenagers, and that something was a rocket built out of scraps from the junkyard and old computers, whereas on the rocket were 4 boys.

The first boy in the back seat of the scrapyard rocket is characterized by his severe underbite, battleship bow chin, limited number of teeth and dark blonde hair. He has a fixated stare on his face and he does not face or look at the audience as his face is almost always shown in profile. His nose is long and sharp with small nostrils and his hair is blonde in color which is shaped in a pompadour-like style. His eyes are small and quite beady, but when he is surprised, scared or in his Cornholio state, they expand. He is usually shown wearing a blue shirt with a black Metallica logo and grey shorts.

The 2nd boy was in the seat behind the co-pilot's seat. His top gums are often exposed and he speaks nasally with a deep voice and a slight lisp, repeatedly punctuating his speech with his trademark laugh (Uh huh, huh huh). He is usually shown wearing a black shirt with a yellow AC/DC logo and red shorts.

The 3rd boy is blond and wears a blue T-shirt, black pants, white and red-striped sneakers and an orange and black cap.

And the 4th boy wears a green shirt with a black collar and sleeves and a _"DP" logo_ in the middle, light blue jeans and red and white shoes, he has messy raven black hair and he had blue eyes.

Then, out of the pilot's seat is a greenish-teal platypus with yellow tinged tangerine webbing only on his back feet (odd traits for platypuses outside of Danville don't have). He also has three dark hairs on his head, a low, long salmon-orange beaver tail, dark brown eyes in an unnatural wall-eyed position, making him look mindlessly stupid, and duck bill that matches his webbing color. Under his fur, he also has a locket that shapes like his webbed feet. But don't let his appearance fool you, his skeleton is bionic, making him better, faster, stronger.

The first name is Beavis, the second boy is Butt-Head, the 3rd boy is named Chris Griffin, and the pilot is Danny Fenton, and his pet bionic platypus is named Perry the Bionic Platypus.

Perry chattered at the pilots and Superman.

"What the heck?!" Superman exclaimed.

"Hi! Nice antiques, dude!" Danny said, before pressing a button. "Gotta blast!" Then the rocket took off higher than last time, getting higher and higher into the skies.

"Fusion mix is stable, engine cycling and 1 million gigajoules..." Danny said, reading the screen on his rocket.

"Cool, we didn't blow up yet." Butt-Head then said.

"Uh, that's nice, guys, but I think Superman wants us to pull over!" Chris then said.

"Sorry, Chris Griffin, my friend, but we don't have time for that. Stand by with the satellite, Beavis!" Danny then said, being busy with pressing buttons.

"Um, okay." Beavis then said, holding a toaster with a metal spatula inside it along with a phone recording tape player. "Wait, what am I supposed to do, again?"

"Beavis, do you pay any attention? You're supposed to throw the thing!" Butt-Head then said.

"Right, you're the deployment system, Beavis, as soon as we clear the atmosphere, throw it!" Danny then said.

"Oh. Oh yeah." Beavis then said.

"Prepare to leave the atmosphere!" Danny then said, as the rocket went deeper into its destination, but were Danny's parents okay with this?

* * *

Speaking of which, in a small Kansas town named "Smallville", people were going about their regular lives.

At a house, the mother was setting up breakfast. She has shoulder-length auburn hair, deep red lipstick, and violet eyes. She usually She is always seen wearing a blue dress and an apron, along with grey shoes.

The father is large and chubby, with black hair and blue eyes. He always wears an orange bears shirt and navy blue jeans with shoes.

They were Danny Fenton's parents, Maddie and Jack Fenton.

"Sorry about the toast, dear. I had to make it in the oven, I couldn't find our toaster anywhere." Maddie then said, Jack then stopped reading the newspaper and grabbed the well done toast and chuckled.

"Wow, this oven baked toast is brilliant, dear! And your scrambled eggs are cooked to perfection! Oh, run away with me, my love." Jack then said.

"Well, if we did, we'd have to take my car, because your car transmission needs a new compression cuff." Maddie then said, getting her coffee.

"Fine by me."

"Will you call Danny and Jazz? Danny's going to miss the bus again!" Maddie then said, worriedly.

"Don't worry, Danny's getting ready. What could he possibly be doing?" Jack then said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Danny and his bros were almost past the atmosphere in their ship.

"Engaging pulse rockets...now!" Danny shouted, pulling a lever, but to everyone's surprise, the rocket's engine had blown something, and the engine sputtered and acted like a dying car battery.

"NO!" Danny shouted, Butt-Head obviously misread that.

"Now, Beavis!" Butt-Head then said. Beavis then threw the satellite, hoping that their mission could be accomplished, and due to the earth's gravity, the toaster hit Beavis in the face, the engine sputtered once again.

"Uh, is this supposed to, like, happen or something?" Butt-head asked Danny.

Danny was unsure what to do, he then thought in his head about what to do, he knew that Beavis brought along a soda, and there's some loose yarn on Chris's shirt, and the satellite, which gave him the idea of using the soda to his advantage.

 _"Brain blast!" Danny thought in his head._

"Give me your soda!" Danny then said, Beavis handed him the soda and shook it, and Danny grabbed a loose string of yarn from Chris's shirt, tied the yarn to the soda tab, and then he grabbed some tape and taped the soda to the satellite, he then threw it and yanked on the yarn, opening the soda can, and the shaken carbonated soda propelled the satellite into outer space.

"Woah!" Butt-head exclaimed. "That was cool!"

Perry chattered in agreement.

"Don't try that at home, guys." Danny then said, then the engine sputtered once again, and the rocket fell back down to earth, with our 5 heroes in it.

"Must...engage...stabilizers." Danny said, struggling to press the stabilizer button in the rocket due to the speed the rocket was falling at. Danny managed to press the button, and wings then popped out of the rocket, Danny turned the steering wheel right, leading them to Smallville.

"Now, it's time to make a quick stop at the house of the Fentons!" Danny then said.

"Um, yeah, about that, Danny. Mom wants me to get to school on time. Besides..." Chris Griffin then said.

"Right." Danny then said, pressing the ejection button.

"Wait, he didn't mean..." Butt-Head then said, but too late, the back seats were ejected by the rocket, and Beavis, Chris, and Butthead were parachuted out of the rocket.

"See you in science class!" Danny shouted out to his friends. Danny then said to his pet, Perry, "Fasten your seatbelt, Perry! It's gonna be a bumpy ride!"

Danny's rocked headed into the telephone wires, tearing the wings off of the rocket, Danny then pulled another lever, and wheels came out of the bottom of the rocket, but that didn't do much help either, because they ran into a bell tower, where the tower took the wings off. Danny attempted to slow it down by parachuting, but the parachutes fell off, Perry and Danny reacted in surprise.

They once again reacted in surprise as the rocket not only went through a billboard, the rocket had a bumpy landing, crashing through 6 rooftops, and after the 6th rooftop, they were heading straight for the Fenton household, and then it crashed into the chimney.

In the Fenton kitchen, Danny's parents noticed.

"Well, what do you know, the chimney fell off again." Jack then said.


	2. The Amazing World of Danny Fenton

Danny and Perry got out of the rocket, unscathed, and unharmed. But the chimney was completely damaged. They accomplished their mission, but what was their mission?

"Well, that wasn't so bad, right?" Danny then said, but then the chimney started to lean towards the Fenton RV, and it crashed into the Fenton RV. "Whoops."

"Daniel Wilson Fenton!" A certain female voice called out to his surprise, it was his mother. "How many times have we told you _not_ to launch yourself off the roof?"

"Exactly nine." Danny said, embarrassed.

"And what exactly do you think you're doing?" Maddie asked.

"Well, I received a message from outer space last night, but it was garbled in the ionosphere, so there's a good chance I may have launched a communications satellite." Danny replied.

Jack came out and then said, "Wow, a message from space? Neat!"

"Jack, don't encourage him." Maddie whispered to Jack. Maddie then sternly said to Danny, "We've repeatedly told you to not to talk to strangers, Danny."

"Well, what am I supposed to do? Avoid contact with another civilization?" Danny shrugged.

"If your father and I don't know them, they're strangers. I don't care how civilized and advanced they say they are. Right Jack?" Maddie then said.

"Except for Clark and policemen, they're there to help you." Jack notified. Danny felt embarrased, he then nodded at Perry, who used his beaver tail like a helicopter roter blade to float down to the ground, wheras Danny Fenton did a backflip and landed on his feet, further irritating his overprotective mother even further. However, his father was impressed.

"Oh, you gotta admit, that is pretty neat!" Jack said, but Maddie scolded her husband. He then said, "But very bad, it's unsafe." The father then gave a thumbs up to his wife.

* * *

Danny headed to his bedroom and ran to his closet door, and he opened it and then, robotic arms took off his shirt and pants, and then the robotic arms placed them in a washing machine that took 4 seconds to clean, and then, the robotic arms threw the clothes at Danny, and the boy literally jumped in to the clothes and therefore, getting the clothes on.

Next, he aimed a dart at his replica of the solar system and threw it at the sun, and the replica came to life and grabbed the blankets off his bed and the replica spun the blanket around, and it dropped it after 3 seconds, making the bed without wrinkles.

"Engage Gingivitis 3000!" Danny then said, entering the bathroom, then computerized goggles were placed on Danny's face, and a harmless laser beam was aimed at Danny's teeth, it was a teeth brushing machine, locating any plaque possible, eradicating the plaque as well, his teeth were as shiny as ever.

Then the rinse cycle came on, and then so much water came out of the sink, it soaked Danny. Danny grabbed a remote and said, "Robo-barber prototype engage!"

Then, robotic arms with barbershop tools came out of the ceiling, and after a spin or 2, Danny's hair now resembled the Fonz's hairstyle, but he didn't like it. He pressed the button again.

After the quick haircut, he now has an marine cut, he thought about it, but didn't like it. He pressed the button again.

He now had pigtails, he immediately pressed the button again. He now had his classic hairstyle. Went to his computer and pressed a button, a window that said "tie shoes" appeared.

"Shoe bot!" Danny called out, and underneath the table, a small robot started to tie Danny's shoes. Then the bus alert was blaring, Danny stood up and noticed his bus was outside of the house. Danny then stood up and attempted to run downstairs. But he tripped. He rolled over and noticed his shoe laces were tied together, both left and right. Danny glared at the shoe bot, who shrugged at Danny.

Regardless, Danny headed downstairs, and Perry the Bionic Platypus had a door on his back and it opened, and a robotic arm opened the Fenton house door.

"Bye, Perry!" Danny ran, with his backpack with him.

Perry's bionic part went back in and his back door closed.

Danny, on the other hand, missed his bus, and started to chase the bus.

"Have a good day, son! Good bye!" Jack then said.

An exhausted Danny couldn't catch up, serves him right for skipping breakfast. He didn't have the energy.

"Hey! Wait up!" Danny then said. But he then had an optimistic look on his face. "Seems like the great chance to try the super bubble gum mobile, after all, all great geniuses give inventions a test run."

Danny then took a piece of gum and chewed it for a moment, and then he started to blow a bubble, and it grew and grew and grew, eventually Danny was in a green bubble, much to his delight.

"Ha! Awesome!" Danny then said, as he started to get the bubble to bounce, getting him to move, bouncing while he was trying to catch up.

 ** _From here to the stars,_**

Danny bounced in his bubble, with not a care in the world, seizing the day like he does any day of the year, laughing while he bounces in the bubble gum mobile.

 ** _With my soda and cars,_**  
 ** _Rides a Teen_**  
 ** _With a knack_**  
 ** _For inventions._**

He was able to catch up to the school bus, but then he decided to be overconfident and bounce cockily around the bus and show the students inside the bus.

 ** _He's gotta save the world_**  
 ** _And get to school on time,_**  
 ** _So many things to do_**  
 ** _And not much time_**

Inside the bus were the students of Smallville Jr. High. On one of the seats was a 14-year old African American female, she had a tan shirt with 3 apples, navy blue jeans, black hair with earrings, and a mp3 player. Her name was Leshawna. She was listening to NSYNC. But then she noticed that Danny was outside in his bubble.

"Uh, guys?" Danny cockily said.

"Hey, look!" Leshawna said to her friend.

Her friend looked pretty, she had light peach skin, red hair, green eyes, freckles, a New England Patriots shirt, dark blue jeans, a pink wristband, and Red Sox shoes. Her name was Ashley "Ash" Reynolds.

 ** _So off the ground,_**  
 ** _Up in the air,_**  
 ** _Out into the atmosphere,_**

"Danny's got another one!" Leshawna then said.

All the students had their eyes on Danny and his new invention.  
 ** _Who can we count on?_**  
 ** _Danny Phantom!_**

"Nice invention, Fenton." Ashley sarcastically said, she then said in a insulting joke tone, "Too bad someone already invented the bus!"

"Hey guys! I finally got it down this time!" Danny then said. "Internal combustion is old-timey science, say hello to the way of the future! Bubble travel!"

Danny was then being a showoff, but then it didn't matter because a tree branch popped Danny's bubble, not only that, Danny got hit in the gut by the branch, ruining the moment as he fell into a trash can.

 ** _Danny Phantom..._**

"Then what does that make the brakes, trees?" Ashley said, making a joke, getting the students to laugh out loud as the bus made it to school.

Danny then got out of the can and wiped off the gum off his body.

 _"Uh...hello...Danny?"_ Chris's voice was heard, Danny looked up and saw Chris Griffin, Beavis and Butt-head, tangled in their parachutes.

"Oh, guys!" Danny then said, surprised. Danny then started to climb the tree, and then he grabbed a pair of scissors to cut the tangled mess, and in the process, all 4 fell off the tree.

"Thanks." Chris then said.

"That's what I'm here for, pal." Danny then said, all 4 decided to run to their school

"Whoa, what a day." Beavis then said.

"Well, look at it this way, guys, the worst is behind us!" Danny then said.


	3. Another School Day

Danny, Chris, Beavis and Butthead went inside the school, and the 4 teenage boys saw some of their classmates, such as Jeremy Johnson, Kara Kent, Jenny Wakeman, Spud and Rock, Geoff and Brody, Courtney and Heather, and other 8th grade students.

"So, uh, where's our first class?" Beavis asked.

"Beavis, does Danny have to smack you upside the head and beat some sense into you?" Butt-Head then said, agitatedly.

"No," Danny replied, "We have science class, though."

"Hey guys!" A voice was heard.

The boys looked to see 5 other 8th graders that were their friends. One was an African American 8th grader with a San Diego Chargers shirt and grayish-blue jeans and yellow and powder blue shoes, the 2nd 8th grader was one of the offensive linemen on the Smallville Jr. High team, he had tan skin, khaki pants, black hair, khaki vest, and navy blue shoes. The 3rd 8th grader had blonde hair, light skin, blue eyes, grey jeans, brown shoes and a Cleveland Browns t-shirt. The 4th 8th grader was Asian American, he had black hair, brown eyes, a New Orleans Saints shirt, dark jeans, and white Nikes, and the last 8th grader had dirty blonde hair, a red hat, a white Nikes t-shirt ,a Arizona Cardinals long sleeved shirt, dark jeans and Nikes. Their names were Ish Taylor, Tua Tupola, Marty Stevens, Troy Kang, and Ricky Cervantes.

"So, how was the weekend?" Troy asked Danny.

"Well let's just say it was a blast." Danny then said.

"Yeah, I heard you were trying to launch a satellite into space." Troy replied.

"Did it work?" Ish asked.

"Yeah." Danny replied.

"Hey Ish, have you heard the news?" Butt-Head asked.

"Shut up, Butt-Head." Beavis angrily muttered.

"No, what?" Ish then asked.

"Beavis was crying on Saturday!" Butt-Head then said.

"SHUT UP!" Beavis angrily said, "I was not! I was not crying! I wasn't, something happened to my eye. It's like that onion!"

"We gotta head to Bio class, can we discuss this in at lunch?" Marty asked.

"Yeah, we shouldn't head to detention for the 2nd time this month, we should head there." Troy then said, all 9 friends headed to Science Class with Ms. Wakeman.

It was 8:30 AM at Science class. It was extra credit day for the class, and Ashley Reynolds was giving a report on fossils.

"In conclusion, clearly, my fossil-to-chromosome ratios demonstrate that female dinosaurs, such as the plesiosaurus, were the stronger and smarter of their species," Ashley said to her class, then she said, "Then again, nothing's changed."

It was clear that was she was referring to Danny, the whole class then chuckled at that statement. Danny groaned in irritation.

"And I'll be happy to demonstrate how a boy dinosaur got beat by a girl dinosaur on a regular basis after class." Ashley then said, heading back to class.

"Pardon the interruption," Danny then said, rudely, then he said out loud to the whole class, "but the mandible crest of Ash Reynold's alleged plesiosaur is actually that of a male megalosaur, as defined by last week's World Congress of Paleontologists."

"Danny, those findings were inconclusive, and you know it!" Ashley then said, angrily.

Danny then groaned in anger and then said to the teacher, "What is the standard for research, Ms. Wakeman?"

Ms. Wakeman then said, "Uh, well, how about we move along in extra credit, shall we?"

Next was a nerdy freshman with auburn hair, green glasses, small amount of chin hair, a Star Wars shirt, dark green jeans, and mall shoes, he was skinny, and he didn't have muscles. His name was Harold Norbert Cheever Doris McGrady.

"It's my _Star Wars_ DVDs!" Harold then said, prompting his classmates to laugh at him.

"Harold, you may have a B- in class, but this is the 3rd week in this semester." Ms. Wakeman said, irritated.

"Ms. Wakeman, this isn't your ordinary DVD collection, this is the unreleased original trilogy with deleted scenes not even shown on the DVD when it was first released, making this highly collectible." Harold bragged.

"Well, how do you even know if it is in there if it's never been seen?" Ashley then said, confused.

Harold then proceeded to take the DVDs out of the box and show them off like a snobby rich citizen.

"What's you're point?" Ashley said, in a smug manner.

Harold then had a dumbfounded look on his face , he then realized something: he has the original trilogy on DVD, but it's actually the one that was released on DVD for the first time, not the unseen version.

Harold then groaned in defeat, and the entire class laughed, except for Danny, who was working on something.

Chris, who was sitting next to Danny, asked, "What are you working on?"

"Fly cycle modifications for Perry, second prototype." Danny then said.

"Huh, prototype." Chris then said, interested. "It looks good too, you know."

"Thanks." Danny replied.

"Chris Griffin," Ms. Wakeman announced, "Would you please share with us your extra credit?"

Chris then arrived in front of the entire class, and showed everyone an inhaler.

"This is my friends' inhaler. It provides fast acting relief of bronchial swelling due to allergies and asthma." Chris announced, and then he said, "One press of this baby's button and..." Chris then pressed the inhaler's button, but got sprayed in the eyes, he then screamed in pain and ran around.

"Thank you, Chris. Next we have..." Ms. Wakeman said, then door slammed open, and all the freshman girls gasped in awe.

"Duncan!" Ashley shouted, swoonfully.

Leaning on the door was a rebellious teenager. He had light skin, black hair, light blue eyes, a unibrow, an eyebrow piercing, a green Mohawk, a black shirt with a punk rock skull in the middle, dark jeans, punk red shoes, and a steel chain in his right pocket. He had a sucker in his mouth, and he took out the sucker _(or what's left of it)_ , and looked at the girls as if he was a ladies' man. All of the girls in the bio class swooned over Duncan.

"Ah, yes, Duncan, you are a tad tardy again." Ms. Wakeman.

"Oh, really?" Duncan said, with a smart alleck tone. "It took me a little while to copy my mom's handwriting for this late note." He then threw the late note at Ms. Wakeman's desk, and it flew gracefully and landed softly on the table.

"Your extra credit, please?" Ms. Wakeman said.

"You know, I don't really _do_ show and tell." Duncan then said, like a boss.

Then, as Duncan walked to his table, Ashley purposely dropped her New England Patriots pencil, saying, "Oops."

Duncan then grabbed the pencil and gave it back to Ashley, asking, "Did you drop this?"

"As a matter of fact, I did." Ashley said. Danny rolled his eyes in disgust.

"I know what you're feeling, Danny." Beavis then said. "If anything, those girls should be falling in love with Todd."

"Beavis, Todd moved into a Texas town in Highland, and besides, all the girls flirt with the popular bad boys in school, buttknocker." Butthead said, insultingly.

"Hey, don't call me a buttknocker, Butt-Head. I'm serious." Beavis said, taking offense.

"Danny, we eagerly await another one of your interesting extra credit inventions." Ms. Wakeman then said.

"I brought my latest invention, even though I have a solid 100 percent in class." Danny then said, then he grabbed out a futuristic and scientific version of a remote. "Behold, the shrink ray!"

"What's the matter, aren't you short enough already, Fenton?" Ashley taunted, referring to the fact that Danny's height was 5'8, when most of his schoolmates are around 5'10 or 5'11, except for Beavis, Butt-Head, and Chris, they were 5'9. Harold was 5'11, Duncan was taller than Harold.

"Very funny, Ash." Danny then said, "But this device is meant to shrink something at the speed of light! Like your mouth for example."

Danny then pressed a button on the shrink ray, setting it for ant size, but unexpectedly, it short circuited, prompting to not only have Danny to try to have it work, but it prompted the class to laugh at him.

"Help me! Help me! I'm so tiny!" Ashley jokingly said, "Just like Fenton's brain! Better luck next time!"

The school bell rang, ending this class.

"I don't understand, this thing was working this morning!" Danny then said.

"Well, I think your useless thing is cool." Butt-Head then said.

Danny placed his shrink ray in his backpack. "It's probably just a programming error." He then threw the bookbag on his back, but in doing so, he unknowingly activates the shrink ray, blasting Ms. Wakeman, shrinking her.

"Oh, dear." Ms. Wakeman then said, now shrunk.

 ** _Hours later, 12:30PM, Lunch_**

The next few classes went swimmingly for Danny, after all, History class, English, Pre-Algebra, Art class, and Study Skills were a cakewalk for the 14 year old Fenton child, but Danny isn't the only intelligent boy in his family, his sister, Jazz Fenton is also intelligent.

Jazz, being the oldest sibling and insisting that she is the 2nd most rational member of her family, takes it upon herself to be the "mature" adult, often criticizing her parents' obsession with ghosts and being overprotective of her little brother. She's an adult stuck in a teenage body and wants to be a good role model for her younger sibling, and is often concerned about his development and well-being, much to his annoyance.

While she may not consciously know it, she tends to think that her intelligence makes her superior to others, going completely bonkers if she's shown to be wrong, especially if her brother always proves her wrong.

Danny and his friends then sat at their table with Ish and his friends, especially Ashley.

"So, is there any more inventions you'd like to show before they short circuit?" Ashley then asked.

"Well, I do have a lot of inventions, and I worked hard on them." Danny then said. "So don't judge before you see it."

"When are you ever going to be nice to each other?" Beavis asked.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Danny said.

"You're at each other's throats. You've been like that since you first met in 4th grade." Beavis then said.

"Yeah, ever since the whole soup balloon prank." Ish then said.

"Oh, yeah! I remember that, we filled a balloon with soup like a water balloon when Ashley won that science fair project, and Danny largely insisted we use a catapult to throw the balloon at her." Beavis then said.

"That was cool." Butt-Head then said.

"And there were a few accidents that happened, like the time you guys got stranded at this island when we were lost at sea, or the time Danny cheated in baseball. And that time she got involved in the inventions that Danny invents everyday." Beavis then said.

"Dang it, Beavis, quit changing the subject." Butt-Head said, demandingly. He then taunted, "You were crying."

"STOP IT! SHUT UP!" Beavis demanded.

"Wuss."

"Shut up. I was not crying!"

"Anyway, remember that one invention that you nearly got in hot water for?" Harold then said.

"What, the mitosis machine?" Danny then said. "I remember that! Ashley went into my lab and she used one of the inventions, and there was hundreds of her. They all thought they were the real Ashley Reynolds."

"At least I wasn't stubborn enough to create a brain gain helmet for Owen that could've caused him to take over the world." Ashley then said. "And by the way, you want to break a record? You already got it for world's most arrogant inventor!"

"Hey! At least I'm not all keyed up to watch a mediocre NFL team!" Danny then said.

"I'll have you know that the New England Patriots are better off with Tom Brady!" Ashley angrily said.

"Dang it, can we get back to the important topic?" Butt-Head then said. "Beavis was crying."

"SHUT UP! I was not crying!" Beavis angrily said. "I wasn't. Something happened to my eye! It was like that onion."

"Uh, attention, everyone." Butt-Head grabbed everyone's attention. "Beavis was crying." Butt-Head then laughed.

"DANG IT! I WAS NOT CRYING!" Beavis Yelled.

 ** _PE class, Gym._**

Now's the time for PE class, the last activity for the day. Danny's PE teacher was Coach Bradley Buzzcut.

"For today's activity, you will play dodgeball, the rules are really simple, especially for our straight A students. Now, it's going to be Ashley, Duncan, DJ, Brody, Chet, Snot, Toshi, Thompson, Leshawna against Danny, Beavis, Butt-Head, Harold, Cameron, Tucker, Barry, Steve, and Lorenzo. Are there any questions?" Buzzcut shouted like a drill sergeant.

No one had questions.

"Then hop to it!" Buzzcut once again demanded.

The game started, and it was a fierce dodgeball game.

However, Danny pulled out something from his pockets, it was a piece of metal, but it soon transformed into a tennis racket, and Danny used it to defend himself from the dodgeballs. And as the class progressed, people were getting hit by dodgeballs.

It was the final 3 minutes of class and it came down to Ashley and Chet going against Danny and Lorenzo.

"So, remind me again, why do you hate each other?" Danny asked Lorenzo.

"My dad married his mom last year, but we still hate each other. Jerks." Lorenzo said.

"Don't call my mom a jerk, jerk!" Chet said, throwing a dodgeball at his stepbrother.

"Shut your word hole!" Lorenzo retaliated.

"Well, there's only one way to settle this." Danny then said, before pressing something on his invention, which turned his metal racket into a cannon, which shot dodgeballs randomly. But Ashley managed to dodge all of them.

She then caught one, and Danny reacted in shock...right before he was hit with a dodgeball.

 ** _After school_**

Then, all the students left after another school day.

"Well, Thanksgiving is almost here." Danny then said to his friends. "Bears vs. Lions at Soldier field at night! Maybe I can shake off this bad mood."

"Wait, why are the Bears hosting the Lions on Thanksgiving? The Lions always play in Detroit on Thanksgiving." Lorenzo said.

"You're overthinking it." Danny then said.


	4. Principality

On the way home, the boys walked home, going past a few stores on their way such as suburban stores and a few gaming stores, fast food places. Danny was too exhausted to notice.

"Danny, c'mon, cheer up." Lorenzo then said.

"Yeah, I mean the greatest inventors started off on a flat note. Even the Chicago Bears started out as complete hopeless failures too." Chris then said to Danny.

"Well, thanks, I kinda feel better." Danny then said, feeling unsure if it's supposed to be a comment or an insult about Chicago's NFL team.

"I'm glad." Chris then said, comforting Danny.

Then, as they walked, they noticed something that caught their eye, an advertisement for something big and it was the grand opening night. Beavis stood there, in awe. He then gutturally laughed in excitement.

"Hey Butt-Head! Check it out!" Beavis then excitedly said. The boys headed there and they all gasped in excitement. Tonight was the opening of Dave and Buster's.

"Woah! Dave and Busters opens tonight!" Butt-Head then excitedly said.

"Meet Han Solo...live!" Harold then said excitedly.

"Look! They even have the state of the art bone warping gravity rides!" Danny then said.

"I can hang out with Han Solo..." Harold then said.

"And there's an all you can eat buffet!" Chris then said.

"Who cares?! MEET HAN SOLO LIVE!" Harold then said.

"We're there, dudes." Butt-Head then said.

"Butt-Head's right, guys. We've gotta go to the grand opening tonight!" Danny said, happily.

"Yes!" Butt-Head then said, and after that, Beavis and Butt-Head imitated guitars and sung Black Sabbath's Iron Man, getting it right, note-for-note.

However, their smiles vanished, thinking about something that would undoubtedly forbid them to go.

"Yeah, about that, my mom won't let me stay out after dark." Chris then said.

"Well, it is a school night." Danny then said, rubbing his chin in thought. "Pukin' Pluto, this is the grand opening we're talking about. There's gotta be something we can do!"

Then, they noticed someone's bike tires squealed, it was Duncan riding a punk bike, he then stopped with his feet and faced the boys.

"Just do what I do, sneak out." Duncan then said, everyone gasped in shock.

"What?" Chris then said.

"Did I stutter?" Duncan then said, "I said sneak out."

"Well, my parents..."

"What? You're kidding me. You're gonna be kids forever? What your parents don't know won't hurt them, right?" Duncan said.

"But sneaking out is so...so...barbaric, Duncan." Danny then said, repulsed by the thought of sneaking out of the house.

"And even if we did, wouldn't we have to try to get past the high school detective squad, that, and we'd have to pay for the tickets." Beavis then said.

"Uh, we saved up our childhood allowance, Beavis, Buttknocker." Butt-Head laughed, much to Beavis' irritation.

"Dang it, Butt-Head, stop calling me Buttknocker!" Beavis angrily said.

"Whatever, guys." Duncan said. Then he turned his attention to Danny. "Anywho, anybody who matters is gonna be there, and there's only one grand opening, Danny." Duncan then began to pedal his cool bike into the alley on his route home.

Danny and the guys were in awe.

"Well, as long as Chet doesn't go, I'm fine with that." Lorenzo then said.

"Normally, I never trust Duncan. But what do you think, Danny?" Harold asked.

"Well, I'm not gonna lie about that, there's only one opening night, and I can't argue about it with Duncan." Danny then said. "Well, according to the Newville Journal of Medicine, monkeys are influenced with ease through positive enforcement, like the giving of a banana. And the same principles should work on our parents since monkey and human DNA differ by 3%."

"Me and Butt-Head don't have parents." Beavis then said.

"And my dad works as a fisherman." Chris then said.

"It's the principles, not the food that matters. It's this new thing called, "Psychology". Butter em' up! That's all you have to do. I'll call you guys later. We're going to Dave and Busters tonight!" Danny then said, before pressing a button on his backpack strap, and wings with rockets appeared out of his bag.

Then, the jetpack started to act funny, and then after a few minutes, Danny started to jet quicker than the jetpack would let him.

"Uh, I guess there's another programing error in his bookbag jetpack." Butt-Head then said.

 ** _While Danny's flying-_**

Danny was having a hard time controlling the jet pack, he then noticed that he was heading towards Smallville High School, where the Freshmen and Sophomore Students such as Dash Baxter, Amy, Samey, Rodney, Flash Thompson, Lightning, and others were having a cook out.

But he was about to crash into it!

*CRASH!* The cook out was ruined, and all of the High School students were glaring at Danny.

"Fenton! You ruined our cookout! Good thing I'm hungry for a beatdown!" Dash then said, raising his fists.

 ** _It's the kids baby, It's the kids baby_**  
 ** _It's the kids c'mon_**

"I'm outta here!" Danny then said, flying for dear life, trying not to get splatted by any vehicle.

 ** _Yo, It's the kids (keep it locked up)_**  
 ** _Got to heat it up, heat it up_**  
 ** _What's the deal (what do you want,_**  
 ** _Got to give it up, give it up)_**  
 ** _Make way (put it on_**  
 ** _Gonna hook it up, hook it up)_**  
 ** _How's that (leave it up_**  
 ** _Leave it up to me)_**

Danny flew into the skies and floated there, looking for something, then he spotted a jewelry store, and flew there, unfortunately, the jewelry was expensive.

 ** _It's the kids baby, It's the kids baby_**  
 ** _And you know I'm coming through_**  
 ** _It's the kids baby, (Now what you gonna do)_**

That didn't stop Danny. He then had an idea, "I know!"

 ** _Yo, It's the kids (keep it locked up)  
_** ** _Got to heat it up, heat it up_**  
 ** _What's the deal (what do you want,_**  
 ** _Got to give it up, give it up)_**

"Fenton!" Dash was heard, Danny noticed and saw the High School freshmen class chasing after him angrily, prompting him to fly away into a sea themed restaurant, startling a few people, and when he excited, Danny has a fishing net filled with clams and oysters.

 ** _Make way (put it on  
_** ** _Gonna hook it up, hook it up)_**  
 ** _How's that (leave it up_**  
 ** _Leave it up to me)_**

"Well, there's a few oysters, now, there's a lump of coal coming up!" Danny then said.

 ** _Leave it up to the kids grown-ups own up_**  
 ** _Even when they mess up acting like_**  
 ** _It's all sewn up, mom and dad think_**  
 ** _We need to have a talk_**

Danny then flew near a train carrying coal, and he then he took the opportunity to grab a lump of coal and fly away.

"Thanks, Soos!" Danny then said.

"Hey, dude!" Soos, the train driver said.  
 ** _Let the kids rule the world_**  
 ** _Boys and girls, you can't blame us for_**  
 ** _Nada, you taught us to follow orders_**  
 ** _'Cause I'm the baby (done da da)_**

Danny then flew past the vineyard and grabbed a few roses and then flew to his house.

 _ **Make way (put it on**_  
 _ **Gonna hook it up, hook it up)**_  
 _ **And how's that (leave it up**_  
 _ **Leave it up to me)**_

Danny headed to the shed, and he landed near it, and then he noticed that there was a note.

 _"Danny, your parents are out, Maddie's buying groceries for Thanksgiving Dinner, and I'm out playin' cards with Peter Griffin, Mr. Cervantes, and Tom Anderson, will be home around 6, and Make sure everything's set for the Bears/Lions thanksgiving game this Thursday. Love, Jack Fenton. PS. I ate all the nachos._

Then, Danny placed opened the shed door and entered the shed. He then placed his hand on a scanner, and a female computer voice said, "DNA Match confirmed. Welcome home, Danny."

Then, Danny pressed some buttons, and a hole underneath him opened.

"Entry tube closed for maintenance." The computer voice said, but too late, Danny jumped in and landed somewhere, very painfully.

 ** _Danny's underground lab-_**

Danny entered a mysterious laboratory, and Danny noticed Perry was charging up.

Perry then chattered in excitement as he ran towards the boy. Danny then grabbed an empty aluminum can and waved it at Perry.

"Hey, look what I brought you, aluminum!" Danny then said, encouragingly. "Want it? Sit..."

Perry did so.

"Roll over..."

Perry did so.

"Play dead."

And as soon as Danny said that, Perry literally exploded to pieces, and Danny backed away in shock.

"Uh...Mental note. Fix bug in obedience chip." Danny then said, and just then, Perry put himself back together and looked good as new, he chattered and begged for the aluminum can.

"Good boy!" Danny threw the can, and Perry leaped and ate the can with one go. Danny then said, "Alright, let's check on the experiments, Perry."

Danny and Perry walked throughout the laboratory, it was full of inventions made from home appliances or scrap on one side, and on the other, there were inventions that looked futuristic, overall, the entire lab looked futuristic, and Danny went into the main part of the lab, the computer room.

He then went over to a table full of inventions, a hamster wheel was moving by itself, or is that what it would seem.

"Well, the invisible hamster's going well." Danny then said, then he walked over to a gigantic flower that looked like a flytrap, only it looked monsterous.

"Let's see how the snob eating plant is doing." Danny then said, holding 3 pictures of Ashley, Chris, and Duncan. The plant then sniffed, and then, the plant roared and bit the picture of Ashley. "Excellent choice. As usual."

Then, he went over to a can of soda.

"Ah, the world's first burping soda! A guaranteed one burp per sip!" Danny then said, he then took a sip, and burped. He chuckled. Perry then licked some of the soda, and burped.

"Excuse you." Danny jokingly said. Danny headed to the main computer and checked anything. The computer typed "ZERO MESSAGES", much to Danny's surprise.

"Wow, no response from our satellite message yet." Danny then said, surprised. He then said in a confused tone, "Geez, you'd think we should've heard from an alien civilization by now, it's been a whole day."

Perry then chattered in agreement.

"You know for an animal that doesn't do much, you give useful advice. Well, it's time to get to work!" Danny then said.

He proceeded to use a time microwave to get the oysters to hatch pearls in their mouths, he managed to turn a lump of coal into a diamond using heat. But what was he planning? He can't possibly think of using bribery, right? Well, if it comes to a night at a party, he's thinking about it!


	5. Parents Don't Understand

At the Fenton Living Room, there was a 16 year old teenage girl with aqua blue eyes and long orange hair that reaches down to her hips. She sports a long-sleeve v-neck black shirt, aqua pants, a pair of simple black flats and an aqua headband. She was Jazz Fenton, Danny's older sister. She was cleaning the house as one of her chores.

Danny then entered the living room via secret exit and noticed Jazz was doing chores, Perry fallowed.

"Hi, Danny!" Jazz then said.

"Hey, Jazz, School was okay today, and might I add how lovely you look today?" Danny said, much to Jazz's confusion.

"Um, I'm not in a prom dress, Danny, I'm in my casual wear." Jazz then said.

"Exactly, and might I say that casual wear never looked so good." Danny then said. "Happy 17th birthday, Jazz!" Danny then took out a bouquet of roses and handed them to Jazz.

"These are beautiful, Danny! But it's not my birthday." Jazz then said, happy and confused about the gifts.

"Well, whatever should I do with these precious earrings and lovely pearls?" Danny then said, handing her the pearl necklace and diamond earrings.

"Danny, this can't be real!" Jazz then said, in awe.

"Well, it can, and they are." Danny then said, and his fingers snapped, and Perry's bionic back opened like a door and a jukebox appeared out of the Bionic Platypus's back.

"All these fabulous prizes and gifts can be all yours, only if you could answer this question correctly? Will you get dad and mom to get us to go to the grand opening of Dave and Busters?" Danny then said, speaking like a 1930's showbiz guy.

"Nice try, but it's a school night." Jazz then said skeptically, putting back the stuff Danny gave her.

"Thank you, thank you very much, and might I add..." Danny then said, like Elvis, but then he realized that Jazz said no. "What do you mean no?"

"Danny, you know what I meant." Jazz then said.

"C'mon, it's not a big deal, it's only a drive to Downtown Smallville..."

"So? It's still a school night. I'm your hall monitor, Danny. And there's no place you can go that I can't follow. Except your lab."

"But my friends are going, and anybody who matters is going to be there."

"Let me guess, Duncan told you that?"

Danny nodded.

"Who cares what others think, I matter, you matter, our parents matter, but there's no way that dad's gonna change your mind, maybe we can go after Thanksgiving." Jazz then said.

"Wait, there's gotta be something in here that can change your mind!" Danny then said, trying to reach in his backpack, but he accidentally sets off the jetpack, and he uncontrollably starts to fly around the living room, much to Jazz's fright.

Danny hit almost everything in the living room, except for the TV, he then accidentally bumped into his sister, taking her on the flight in the living room and after seconds of flying Jazz was dropped and Danny crashed through a wall, and the curtain caught fire. Danny got his head out of the he wall.

"I didn't do it!" Danny panickedly said.

"DANNY! Not the curtains!" Jazz then said, trying to put out the fire.

Perry then jumped into Danny's arms and Danny squeezed his pet Platypus and fire extinguisher foam came out of his mouth, extinguishing the fire, but covering Jazz with it as well.

Jazz has clearly had it. She's finally reached her limit.

"Okay, that's it, Danny." Jazz then said, stressed. "That's the straw that broke the camel's back. Mom and Dad have told you time and time again about fooling around with rockets."

"Uh...Jazz, Technically, it's not allowed to be called a rocket. It's a jetpack type thing!" Danny then said, nervously.

"Just climb those stair type things to your room, I don't care what type thing it is, when our parents get home just wait until dad talks to you!" Jazz said in a scolded manner.

"It's not a rocket." Danny angrily muttered.

This has not been a good day for our Teen Genius. But is it really surprising that he feels as if he's in a place that doesn't understand his genius? No. People hate what they don't understand. It was never easy for Danny's parents to raise a genius, but Danny was smarter than his sister, having the highest IQ in the world.

 ** _Outer space_**

Speaking of Danny, his communication satellite was floating in space, boundless, floating, like a butterfly. It was another wasted invention made by Danny Fenton. For years, all Danny has done was try to make the world a better place, but his invention cause him nothing but harm.

Then, a green light made the satellite stop in its tracks, and it was going upwards! It was going to a space ship just as big as the imperial ship, only twice as big.

The beam pulled the satellite into the ship. A large grey hand grabbed it away.

In the main part of the ship, there were aliens, gray aliens dressed futuristic, and had long skinny arms and long hands and their forehead was as big as a watermelon, but their facial features were skinny.

Someone was laughing on the captain's seat, and that laugh was evil.

The alien sitting in the king's seat was like his fellow species, only that his forehead was slightly slimmer and at a 45 degree angle, he was petting a cat.

"Ah, yes, the king loves his little Gunther cat, yes he does." The king then said.

"Sir!" His servant then said. Bringing Danny's satellite. "King Zing. It appears to be some type of transmission device."

King Zing was clearly unamused, he then threw his cat behind him and raised his voice, "Explain. Since when is it no longer unacceptable to approach my royal throne unannounced?!"

Then, his servant then stuttered for a moment. Then, one of King Zing's other servants pressed a button, and just like that, the stuttering servant was sucked into a tube that threw him into space.

Then, Zing's other servant, hurried over and ran to the throne, but then he slipped and fell flat on his face.

"Owch, missed it." The servant said. Then he got up and said excitedly, "Can I space another?"

"No." Zing said, angrily.

"Oh, please, master?" The servant then said once again.

"The answer's no, Roger." Zing said again. This prompted Roger to repeatedly say please in a sing-song manner, much to Zing's annoyance. "I'd appreciate it if you stopped."

Then, Roger noticed the toaster satellite. He then said, "Well what do we have here?" He cleared his throat. And then he said, "I am the official checker of things to be checked, the decider, since I am the king's royal assistant!"

"This should be fun." Zing sarcastically said. Then after fooling around with the toaster, Roger prompted the toast to pop out.

"It's alright, I got this!" Roger announced, then he said to the toast, "Hello! What galaxy are you from?"

"Roger..." Zing angrily said.

"Where is your president?"

"Roger, shut up! It's just toast, you imbicile."

"Oh." Roger then said. Then he grabbed the toast and said, "Hello, toast! I greatly admire your ship!" He patted the toaster, and then, the Toaster started to activate for an unknown reason.

 _"Beginning transmission!" The toaster said, then on the large screen, the message began to play on the screen, where we see Danny Fenton in his room._

 _"Greetings from the planet Earth, I'm Daniel Fenton, AKA: Danny Phantom, and you're an alien lifeform." Danny announced._

Zing then said to Roger, "Woah, this guy's young for a genius."

"Or a stud." Roger then said, kiddingly.

 _"I welcome the opportunity for the mutual exchange for scientific knowledge and universal brotherhood." Danny then said, and Perry walked in and chattered. Danny then said, "Oh, there you are, Perry. Anywho, what you're looking at is where I sleep, my room."_

Roger took a bite of the toast, much to Zing's annoyance.

 _Then, Danny showed a picture of his father and mother to the viewers, He then said, "And this here's my mom and dad."_

Zing gasped in shock and then said, "Freeze the image!"

The video transmission paused. Zing then looked at Jack and Maddie Fenton and noticed something, he then grinned devilishly.

"They look perfect..." Zing then said, evilly. He then shouted, "THE SEARCH IS OVER!" Zing then evilly laughed as he went back to his seat, the ship set a course for planet earth, and so did 18 other ships! Danny's in more trouble now!

 ** _Fenton Household, Danny's bedroom, 6:30PM_**

Danny was in his bedroom, sitting on his bed as his father was there. Perry the Bionic Platypus was lying next to him.

"C'mon, Dad. All of my friends will be there." Danny then said, referring to the grand opening of Dave and Busters.

"I know, son, but if all of your friends were named "cliff" would you jump off? No, I wouldn't think so." Jack then said. "You see, Danny. Let me tell you about rockets, oh, they're Nasa related stuff. And you can't just go around playing with fiery objects unless it's the 4th of July. People are afraid of what they understand. But fear could be overcome and you could have people respect it in a friendly way! Well, I'm glad this talk helped."

Jack then headed out the room, leaving behind Danny and a confused Perry. Perry just shrugged at Danny.

"Oh and by the way, Mom said you're grounded until Thanksgiving." Jack then said, then he said in a funny way, "Sorry!" He then left the room, Danny groaned in irritation.

"If you can't even go out on a school night, then what good is it being a genius?" Danny then said, exhausted. "Perry, options!"

Then, a computer screen appeared on Perry's platypus tail.

 _Apologize, your parents love you!_

Danny gave him a glare and said, "Seriously?"

 _Prepare for the Thanksgiving Game Party on Thanksgiving._

"Well, if I'm going to be grounded, then how can I enjoy it?" Danny then said.

 _Create a time capsule, escape to the future!_

"That'd take too long." Danny said.

 _Build Perry a Bionic Female Platypus_

"Perry, this isn't funny!" Danny scolded Perry.

 _Sneak out!_

Then, Danny got himself an idea, he then said, "That's it! Barbaric problems call for barbaric solutions!"

Danny got his phone and called Chris. He then said, "Hey, Chris, did you get permission?"

 _"No."_

"Me neither, parents just don't understand psychology. Tell Beavis and Butthead to meet us outside the house, and tell Harold to meet us at Dave and Busters in one hour. We're sneaking out." Danny then said. Has the fenton boy lost his mind?


	6. Dave and Buster's

Jack and Maddie were flipping through channels, but Maddie was a little concerned, were they too harsh on their child? But their kid was 14 and next year, he's going to be a Freshman next year.

"Do you think we were too hard on Danny, Jack? He's awfully quiet." Maddie asked.

"Maddie, we weren't." Jack said, eating his bowl of popcorn in one go.

"Maybe I should check up on him." Maddie then said.

"I don't think so, dear. I'm sure he's dealing with this like a mature boy, reflecting on the error of his ways." Jack then said.

Meanwhile, Danny was clearly furious for being grounded for an accident. He then blasted his shrink ray at a VHS, and it shrunk. Clearly, Danny fixed his shrink ray.

"Haha! It works now!" Danny then said. He then whispered to Perry, "Okay, you know what to do, Perry!"

Perry chattered in agreement.

"Good boy! See ya later, Perry!" Danny then said, shrinking himself to the size of an ant. Then, in an instant, 2 white glowing rings appeared in front of him and they went separate directions, and Danny Fenton transformed. His hair was now snow white, his irises became lime green, he had a black jumpsuit his DP emblem was still on the chest, he had white gloves and white boots. He was now, Danny Phantom.

One day during his 7th grade year, Danny was constructing a ghost portal to prove that there is some proof of the supernatural, however, while he was working on the portal, he didn't anticipate on his classmates helping him. While in his laboratory, Danny had an accident involving the newly built "Fenton Portal", causing his molecular structure to infuse with ectoplasm.

As a result, Danny Fenton becomes a half-human, half-ghost hybrid; he styles himself as a new persona as Danny Phantom, an extraordinary spectral superhero with a ghostly array of other-worldly powers; able to shift between the forms his human-half and his ghost-half at will, coming into a number of various supernatural/paranormal extraordinary abilities.

Danny chuckled at the thought of the past and proceeded to phase through the door. He then eavesdropped on Jack and Maddie's conversation.

"Danny's gonna be 15 in a few months. Don't worry, dear." Jack then said.

"I suppose you're right..." Maddie then said.

"You know, I remember being grounded a whole week and not being allowed to go to my best friend's bachelor party."

"Well, what did you do?"

"I snuck out, actually."

"You wouldn't think Danny would take things too far, right?"

"As in sneak out? As if! What's he going to do, walk right through the door just like that?"

Danny then shrugged and proceeded to phase through the door, and used his Shrink Ray to grow back to normal size.

"Well, here I come, Dave and Busters, it's a shame Sam and Tucker can't come tonight, but oh well, what are ya gonna do?" Danny then said, before preparing to fly off.

But then, he ends up seeing the Reynolds home. Leshawna and Ash were hanging out with each other.

"Huh, she must be hanging out with her friend." Danny then said, before taking off, flying into the night.

Meanwhile, in Ashley's room, which was pink and full of things related to teenage girl related topics and stuff, Ash Reynolds was doing Tai-Chi, when she heard a phone ring, it was Leshawna's phone.

"Your phone's breaking my concentration, Leshawna." Ash said, trying to keep her composure and stance.

"Hey, I gotta think of a ringtone that suits my personality." Leshawna replied. "Besides, whatever it is that you're doin' isn't being distracted."

"I'm doing Tai-Chi while drinking Orange Crush. Tai-Chi promotes wellness, relaxes and rejuvenates the body whereas Orange Crush creates tension and a temporary rush of energy and mood swings. I figured if I do them all at once, I achieve perfect balance." Ash replied.

However, she ends up losing balance and falls over. She smiles sheepishly.

 ** _Downtown Smallville, nighttime_**

Danny was in his human form, walking with Beavis, Butt-Head, and Chris, and Harold. And they were in awe of what they saw, the indoor theme park known as Dave and Busters.

"Woah, I think I just like figured something out, Beavis." Butt-Head then said.

"What?" Beavis replied.

"This rules." Butt-Head then said.

"It's better than the poster!" Chris then said, impressed.

"This rules more than anything that has ever ruled before." Butt-Head then said.

"This shall be a night we shant easily forget, guys." Danny then said.

"Uh, what does that mean?" Butt-Head asks, confused.

"I have no idea. But what are we waiting for?!" Harold then said, excitedly.

The boys head into the indoor theme park as a familiar song begins.

 ** _Do you ever wonder why, this music gets you high?_**  
 ** _It takes you on a ride, feel it when your body starts to rock_**

The boys were in awe of the rides, such as "Show me the Mummy", "Octo Puke", and the "Volcanic Run".

 ** _(your body starts to rock)_**

The boys went on one of the rides, and it spun and spun and spun.

 ** _Baby you can't stop_**  
 ** _(you can't stop),_**  
 ** _And the music's all you got, come on now_**  
 ** _This must be, pop_**

While the boys enjoyed it, Chris started to feel nauseous, he then started to blow chunks.

 _ **Dirty pop, that you can't stop**_  
 _ **I know you like this dirty pop**_  
 _ **This must be, pop**_

Meanwhile, the boys went on more rides while Harold was playing a shooting game, while Glenn Quagmire, dressed as Han Solo, was with Harold.

"So, kid, do you swear to help the Jedi fight the battle against Vader?" Quagmire then said.

"You know I will! And I'd swear, but the censors won't allow it!" Harold then said.

"Then, counterpart, take my blaster and lead the fight for peace!" Quagmire said, handing Harold a "Blaster" causing the geek to faint, much to Glenn's confusion.

"Is this dude with anybody?" Quagmire asked, curiously.

Chris Griffin was having a pig out at the buffet, before the boys saw something even more cool, the Demon outta Heck ride. They went on it and were having the time of their lives, but you know the ol' saying: Boys will be Boys. Go fig.

"If there's a saying for this, then I'll say this: this a level way beyond awesome!" Harold then said. Coincidentally, Duncan was right behind them.

"If you'd listen to your parents, you babies would be in bed instead of this!" Duncan said.

The rollercoaster was a blast for the boys. If only their parents could see them right now, having the time of their lives, disobeying them, and it's all worth it. Especially for the Halfa Genius.

Speaking of, Danny's parents were walking to the Halfa's room, not knowing it's Perry under the sheets.

"I'm telling you, he's fine." Jack then said, assuredly.

"Jack, just a quick peek." Maddie then said. The father opened the door and saw his "son" in his bed, much to Jack's relief.

"See? What did I tell you?" Jack then said.

"Are you awake, Danny?" Maddie asked.

"Yes, mother, I am awake!" Perry said, using a automated voice sounding like Danny's

"Son, your mother and I just wanted to say, "Good night"." Jack then said.

"And to tell you that we love you." Maddie then said, walking towards the sheet, but the Platyborg bit the sheets and pulled him closer up.

"Oh, sweetie, I know you're upset. We don't like to punish you, you're such a unique and sweet boy." Maddie said, sympathetically.

"We only do what we do because we love you." Jack then said.

"And maybe we can go to Dave and Busters next weekend, the 4 of us. Especially Perry." Maddie then said.

"Well son, good night." Jack then said.

"We'll see you in the morning, Danny. Sweet dreams." Maddie then said, sweetfully. The 2 parents walked out of the room. Perry sighed in grief. Danny just disobeyed his own parents, and for what? Just for him to give in to peer pressure over the bond of a family?!

Meanwhile, in the laboratory, there was a blinking red light on Danny's computer screen, something odd was going on, almost as if it was an alarm!

In space, a bunch of familiar futuristic spaceships were heading towards earth! And worse, they're heading to Smallville! If the Justice League could see Danny Phantom, they'd be disapointed in the halfa, because Danny's going to be in more trouble than he already is!


	7. Discovery

The father and the mother were in bed, with Maddie looking for advice from a parenting book on Teenagers, hoping to look for some advice to help them deal with their boy genius teenager son.

"Well, here's one: We should encourage Danny without overindulging him." Maddie then said.

"Okay, is there anything about rockets?" Jack then said, curious, due to Danny's past incidents with his inventions, then suddenly, they hear a noise that startles them.

"What the? Was that from the kitchen?!" Maddie said, alarmed.

"Well, I didn't hear anything..." Jack then said, sheepishly. Maddie looked at Jack and pointed him towards the door. The fat father grumbled and got out of the bed, however, due to this time of day, Jack can't see well. "Danny?!"He then sniffed something, it came from the kitchen like Maddie said. It smelled like bacon, however, he failed to notice a familiar grey alien soldier. He then grabbed his contacts and placed them in the eyes. Jack then finally got his vision less blurry and he saw one of Emperor Zing's soldiers.

The 2 blinked at each other.

"You're not Danny," Jack then said, confused, then, a green ray blasted him, stupefying him and making him scream, much to Maddie's confusion.

"Jack?!" Maddie asked, concerned. "Are you alright, Jack?!" The mother walked in the kitchen, and the same thing happened to her! Then suddenly, the spaceships that headed towards Earth earlier were roaming over Smallville, abducting single parent in town, every single parent from every teenager's house!

It was a horrifying sight, the space ships left with all of the paternal citezens of Smallville, even Clark's old parents, all of the adults of Smallville are gone. Poor Danny, he has no idea how much trouble he will be once he finds out what's going on.

Speaking of which, Danny and his friends were heading back from their adventure at Dave and Busters. They had the biggest blast of their lives.

"Wow, that was great!" Chris then said.

"Yeah! Mind bending!" Beavis then said.

"Awesome!" Danny then said.

"You know, I never thought I'd say this, but here it goes, That Duncan isn't bad as people are saying!" Chris then said.

"Yeah, he's cool! Cooler than Todd, or even a ghost!" Butt-Head then said but then noticed Danny.

"Don't worry, I find Duncan's insight on how to deal with one's parents quite refreshing." Danny then said, happily taking a sip of his drink.

"Yeah, you and Butt-Head are lucky guys." Chris then said.

"Thanks." Beavis then said.

"It would be great if our folks would go away for a little while." Harold said, happily.

"Yeah!" Chris then said.

"We would be bachelors!" Beavis then said.

"What do you mean by that?" Butt Head asked.

"I said we'd be bachelors." Beavis said, shrugging.

"What do you mean? That I'm some single guy that will never score, here to be your buddy for you?" Butt-Head then said.

"No, I'm saying we'll be bachelors, you know, partying all day, and..." Beavis said, and then they were distracted by a shooting star, a green...burning...shooting star.

"Hey, guys! A shooting star!" Chris then said.

"You called it, dude, you get to make a wish, unlike a certain buttknocker." Butt Head then said.

"How many times do I have to tell you: Don't call me a butt-knocker!" Beavis angrily said.

"Well, what should I wish for?" Chris asked.

"Well, here's my recommendation: No More Parents! We could do what we want, whenever we wanted, wherever we wanted. We'd be finally free, we could have a great time all the time, 24/7!" Danny said, happily.

"Yeah!" The boys said, in realization, and unfortunately, Danny has no idea how his wish unknowingly became true.

Next morning, Danny has awoken from his slumber for another day of school. His alarm went off, and Perry went into wake mode. The 2 raced downstairs and headed straight to the kitchen, where Jazz Fenton, in her pajamas, was having a sip of tea.

"Hey, Jazz, have you seen Mom or Dad?" Danny said, curious.

"I haven't, they must be out to get breakfast." Jazz then said, but then, the Halfa saw something on the fridge, a note! Curious to see it, Danny decides to take a peek at this.

 _"Dear Son/Daughter, we've gone to Florida for extended vacation, Love, your parents."_ Danny read out loud, much to his confusion, and he went outside, and coincidentally, he saw everyone he knew at Smallville Jr. High looking for their parents.

"Yeah, my parents headed to Florida, too." Harold then said.

"That's odd, and I'd say that everyone's gone from the looks of it." Danny then said.

"Wait, they all went to Florida?" Chris then said.

"Probably to get juice or something." Beavis then said.

"Beavis, everyone knows you can go to the store for juice, Buttknocker." Butt-Head then said, irritating Beavis.

"Stop calling me BUTTKNOCKER!" Beavis angrily said.

"Meg doesn't digest pulp well, it makes her bloaty." Chris then said.

Danny rolled his eyes and turns toward Perry.

"Scan for adult lifeforms, Perry." Danny ordered, then Perry's Beaver tail turned into a satellite, and a computer screen appeared on his back, and he scanned, and to his surprise, there weren't any adults in Smallvile.

"Just as I suspected, no signs of the adults in this city. They're gone! The whole city! No parents..." Danny said, suspiciously.

"No parents." Chris repeated.

The group was confused. What were they gonna do? Then, a idea flashed in their minds. No parents mean: No rules! No limitations on what you can and can't do! Just like the halfa genius said!

"NO PARENTS!" All the kids shouted, happily running around.

In downtown Smallville, all the kids had scoops of ice cream so high, it was tall as a building, Danny rode by on his bike, one of the teens stumbled and caused their ice cream to fall to the ground.

 ** _They're forming in a straight line_**  
 ** _They're going through a tight wind_**

At a house, a girl named Bridgette shouted while opening the fridge, "I'm letting out the cold!"

 ** _The kids are losing their minds_**

At Harold's house, he was urinating in the shower, he shouted, "I'm peeing in the shower!"

Chris was on the back of a running Pig.  
 ** _The Blitzkrieg Bop_**

That day, Danny headed to the mall, where all the teens were having a ball at the arcade, stores, or even the food court.

"I'm running the escalators!" Owen shouted, running on the escalators, before tripping on one of steps and falling flat on his face.

 ** _They're piling in the back seat_**  
 ** _They're generating steam heat_**  
 ** _Pulsating to the back beat_**  
 ** _The blitzkrieg bop_**

"My clothes don't match! My clothes don't match! I'm out in public and my clothes don't match!" A teen named Dave shouted.

 ** _Meanwhile._**

At the Reynolds' household, Beavis knocked on the door, and surely enough, Ashley responded, but the girl eating plant was there, ready to chomp down on her, she gasped and closed the door. Danny and Chris laughed.

Back at Owen's house, Owen was also peeing in the shower, laughing.

Later that day at Steak-n'-Shake, Danny met up with his friends.

At the school, there was a lot of fun going on, there was a dance party, fireworks, junk food to their heart's content. Everyone was having the greatest time of their lives, for now...

Later that morning, Perry was waking up Danny by licking him, unfortunately for the halfa, he felt sick, due to the large amount of food he ate last night. And he found himself in...Smallville University's Football stadium?

"Good morning, Perry. What a night, huh?" Danny groaned, then, he noticed Chris mumbling in his sleep.

"What a battle, are there any survivors?" Harold was heard.

Danny retched, and saw Duncan near him.

"I remember my first time, shake it off, Fenton!" Duncan taunted.

"We gotta get home! Mom and Dad must be back by now!" Danny said, turning into his ghost half, and flying away with his pet companion.

Danny then looks around and sees the chaos, teens sick and dizzy after a night of partying, where are parents when you need them? Too bad that he doesn't know what happened.

Danny landed at his house, and entered his home, sadly walking upstairs.

Jazz comforted him, saying, "It's okay Danny, I'm still here for you."

"What kind of parents take off without their kids? And they didn't even say goodbye." Danny sadly said.

Perry begs to differ as a projector goes off in his mouth, displaying a recording of what happened last night, on the wall:

 _"Son, your mother and I just wanted to say, "Good night"." Jack then said._

 _"And to tell you that we love you." Maddie then said, walking towards the sheet, but the Platyborg bit the sheets and pulled him closer up._

 _"Oh, sweetie, I know you're upset. We don't like to punish you, you're such a unique and sweet boy." Maddie said, sympathetically._

 _"We only do what we do because we love you." Jack then said._

 _"And maybe we can go to Dave and Busters next weekend, the 4 of us. Especially Perry." Maddie then said._

 _"Well son, good night." Jack then said._

 _"We'll see you in the morning, Danny. Sweet dreams." Maddie then said, sweetfully. The 2 parents walked out of the room._

The projection disappeared. Danny sighed in relief, at least that helps.

"See? They said good night." Jazz then said, comfortably.

However, Danny's eyes widened in shock, something felt off about that recording.

"IN THE MORNING?!" Danny shouted, "Wait a sec, play the audio only!"

Perry did so, _"We'll see you in the morning, Danny. Sweet dreams."_

"Bingo! There's no way she'd say that if they weren't gonna be here." Danny said. "Come on, we're going to the lab, get the others!"

 ** _Danny's Lab_**

Harold, Chris, Beavis and Butt-Head arrived there as soon as Danny got to work, he saw that the notes were completely different from the original writing of Jack and Maddie Fenton.

"Just as I expected. The serifs of the handwriting are completely different! They're fake!" Danny exclaimed.

Perry chattered, and looked at the computer in anxiousness.

"What is it?" Danny asked, then, the halfa finally noticed the alarm. "The Long Range Space Scanner must've detected something!"

Danny then noticed the map the signal went from, and then remembered what happened last night! Of course! it all makes sense!

"Jumpin' Jupiter! The Earth's been visited last night! And worse, our parents have been kidnapped by ALIENS!" Danny exclaimed in horror.

"Woah, I think I just like figured something out, Beavis." Butt-Head then said.

"What?" Beavis replied.

"This sucks." Butt-Head then said.

"Yeah. It **_REALLY_** SUCKS!" Beavis then said.

"This sucks more than anything that has sucked before." Butt-Head then said.


	8. We're the Kids In America

**Sorry for the delay, everybody, I was Busy with college.**

Later that night, Danny was working on the repairs to his ship after it crashed a day ago. Beavis and Butt-Head were helping, while Chris was reading an article on Aliens.

"So let me get this straight, you, me, a platypus, 2 metal heads are going to fight an entire Alien civilization by ourselves." Chris then said, concerned.

"Oh, but he's a good boy! Aren't you?" Danny said, petting Perry. Perry's more than just a Platypus, you know.

"Go get a wrench, buttknocker." Butt-Head taunted Beavis.

"Stop calling me that!" Beavis said.

"We couldn't even break free of the atmosphere the last time we tried to do this." Chris notified.

"I know, I know. But I've adjusted the engine accordingly and I recalculated the thrust-to-fuel ratio ." Danny said, but then, the rocket fell apart by accident. "I can fix that."

"FENTON!" Someone shouted in the distance. Danny turned and saw his classmates angrily arriving with torches, while trying not to vomit. Danny yelped in shock.

"What is it?" Chris then asked.

"An Angry Mob!" Danny said, terrified.

Chris, Beavis and Butt-Head ran in fear and hid behind the tree and Danny hid there too. Danny yelped in shock, it's not the first time he made someone angry, he made another teen boy genius that was a Keyblade Holder named "Sora" angry when one of his enemies tried to get rid of him and Danny.

"Intellectuals are always the first to go in times of crisis!" Danny said, frightened.

"Well, they look like they've ate too much instead of being angry." Beavis said.

Duncan and his friend named "Terrence" was dragging Harold across the back lawn.

"Okay, Fenton, Han Loser says you know what really happened to our families!" Duncan said, threateningly.

"Oh, Hi, how are you, Danny? And I didn't say anything about our parents being abducted by aliens!" Harold said, sheepishly.

"Where's my step mom and my biological father?!" Ashley shouted, angrily. All of the students angrily demanded an answer. Danny looked around.

"Alright, meet me in the auditorium in a few minutes, I might have information that might be useful!" Danny then said.

For a response, it seems as if everyone's angry, until Duncan nods and lets the Halfa get to the auditorium at the High School, however, Duncan had a irritated look on his face.

"We gotta go there, don't we?" Duncan said, then for a moment, the teens go after Danny.

At the high school auditorium, everyone was seated, but then bursts into laughter as soon as they saw Danny wearing an General costume from _Platoon_.

"Okay, I'll ask, why the outfit?" A teen named Trent asked.

"I'd thought it would fit the occasion." Danny said, shrugging and smiling. "Perry, if you will."

Perry then turned out the lights and projected through his eyes: a star map. Everyone exclaimed in awe.

Danny then said, "Long-range sensors picked up these ion trails, indicating the route for whatever intelligence abducted our parents. They lead us somewhere in the Orion star system three million light years away, so we'll need to leave before Thanksgiving. OK, that gives us about two days to collect the plutonium, design and test our fusion engines and build our fleet of interstellar warships. We'll also need to bring snacks."

Owen chuckled like a little girl.

"Anyone got a question?" Danny asked. Everyone was stunned, but then, Duncan walked on stage, curious.

"Are you sure about this, Fenton?" Duncan asked.

"Would the Data lie to you?" Danny said, handing Duncan the data, before Beavis grabbed it and tried to look at it.

"No one argues with data." Beavis said, confused, yet reassuredly.

"Okay, here's the breakdown, Fenton. I'll take it from there after you get us to those kidnapping alien scuzzballs." Duncan said, smirking.

"We're getting our parents back!" Beavis shouted.

"We're there dude." Butt-Head then said.

The auditorium irrupted in cheers, they were going to get their parents back, one way or another, even if they go along with Danny's plan.

 ** _Phantom, Phantom, Phantom!_**

The next early Sunday morning, the kids were hard at work, converting all the amusement park rides at Six Flags Kansas. Danny arrived with an alternate version of his Danny Phantom suit.

 ** _Go Danny, Danny,_**

 ** _That's the voice I hear inside,_**

 ** _(Everybody let's bounce,)_**

Danny's new suit is made of a dark chainmail-like material with gauntlets a series of separate bands circling his sleeves; the DP in Green and White on the chest with a middle embossed line in the middle of the "D".; several silver designs on his torso point to the buckle, which is a square with an D-shaped glyph in its middle; a silver stripe going down the length of the legs and curves back midway from the waist. The boots are made of the same material as the suit itself, but are colored a bright white, and have M-shaped double rims on the tops. The cape, made of cloth, is painted a far brighter white than even the boots and glyph, and reaches to the ground, trailing behind slightly.

 ** _Straight up, come along for the ride._**

 ** _Go Danny, Danny,_**

 ** _To the rescue, through the big blue sky,_**

 ** _(Be back before I leave,)_**

 ** _It's Danny Phantom time._**

Danny noticed a teen named Phillip working on his Dragon ride, by putting the thrusters in where the sun doesn't shine.

"Okay, Philip J., slowly let it down!" Danny said, notifying, then, noticed Beth tightening a screw too tight. "Two more turns, Beth, not too tight."

Meanwhile, Ish and the rest of his friends were checking a ship, checking if it's all set for adventure.

"Alright, the operational limits are all set, Danny boy." Tua said.

Danny grinned, but soon, his grin soon turns to shock as soon as he sees Ash's rocket ship, basically a drill ride decorated by girly things.

 ** _Go Danny, Danny,_**

 ** _That's the voice I hear inside,_**

 ** _(Everybody let's bounce,)_**

 ** _Straight up, come along for the ride._**

"Wha-? Ashley Reynolds, what did you do to that starship?!" Danny angrily said.

"Even the deep recesses of space could use a feminine touch." Ash then said, nonchalantly.

"What do you think, Danny?" Leshawna asked.

"I guess it's okay. Kinda ruined the moment." Danny replied.

Then, Danny walked by Beavis, Butt-Head and Harold's rocket, basically an amusement ride of the Millennium Falcon, only made it like the real thing.

"Do you think we need Fuel rods?" Harold asks, holding one.

"It's not rocket science, Harold, you just have to..." Danny then said, before realizing something, "It is rocket science. No, you don't need those."

"Oh, okay." Harold then said, throwing the Fuel Rod at Duncan, causing it to explode in his back. Duncan glared at Harold, who shrugged nonchalantly.

 ** _Uh, do your thing, you know I've got to make you dance._**

 ** _Go Danny, Danny,_**

 ** _That's the voice I hear inside,_**

 ** _(Everybody let's bounce,)_**

 ** _Straight up, come along for the ride._**

Danny and Perry add one last touch, on the Viking Boat ride, Danny and Perry painted a large DP logo on the sail, and when they were finished, they grinned at their hard work.

"Well, that's taken care of." Danny grinned.

 ** _Go Danny, Danny,_**

 ** _To the rescue, through the big blue sky,_**

 ** _(Be back before I leave,)_**

 ** _It's Danny Phantom time._**

The next afternoon, the sun started to set on a beautiful day. After a nice relaxing pre-flight day, all the students were gathered for one last meeting before the big adventure. Danny knew this was it, the ships are ready, and all that's left to do is go into space.

"Good work, we're ready for intergalactic travel and to boldly go where no person has gone before!" Danny said.

"This is going to work, _right_ , Danny?" Duncan angrily asks.

"Yeah, Danny, what if it doesn't work?" Ash asks.

"I'm 95% sure it will work!" Danny said.

"What about the other 5%?"

"We blow up."

All the others were concerned, they looked none too pleased to let theirselves die in a risky situation.

"Only a little though. Trust me, 95 is still an A." Danny reassured them.

"Okay, fair enough. I never had an 95 in my life." Duncan said. Ash blushed at her crush's coolness.

"You heard the man! Stop sucking your thumbs and light this candle!" Ash said in determination. Danny grins.

The teens cheered as they headed to their bikes and started to leave. Jazz and Danny were alone.

"Jazz, be careful, alright. These rockets aren't easy to build." Danny then said.

"You're lucky Mr. Lancer isn't here, Danny, otherwise you'd get into big trouble." Jazz then said. "Let's just find our families and save Thanksgiving."

Jazz then got on her bike and pedaled along with the other teenagers. Danny walked up to Ash and grinned.

"This doesn't change anything between us does it?" Danny said.

"No. But take note, if we blow up, whatever's left of me is kicking your butt." Ash then said, heading towards her bike.

Danny rolls his eyes and replies, "Yeah, I'll take note of that."

Then, all the students got ready to blast off, buckling in, Harold got his Han Solo costume on, getting ready, while all the other Teens got set. Perry was getting the "Spaceship" ride ready for take off. Danny was about to take flight as well.

"Initiate Launch Sequence, Perry the Platypus." Danny said to Perry.

Perry announced to everybody, "Please make sure your seat belts are secure, and all your hands and feet are inside the vehicle at all times."

Then, Perry entered a quarter into the cent deposit of the ride, and the rocket began to take off. Danny began to fly as a familiar song begins to play.

"YEAH!" Danny shouted in triumph.

 _ **Friday night and everyone's moving.**_

Surely enough, the other kids start to blast off into the sky. Their modified rides started to blast off into the sky.

 _ **I can feel the heat but it's soothing.**_

 _ **Heading down, I search for the beat in this dirty town.**_

 ** _Downtown the young one's are going_**  
 ** _Downtown the young one's are growing_**

 ** _We're the kids in America (ho-oh)_**  
 ** _We're the kids in America (ho-oh)_**  
 _ **Everybody live for the music-go-round**_

 _ **Da da da da da da  
**_ _ **Da da da da da da  
**_ _ **Da da da da da da  
**_ _ **Da da da da da da**_

As the Halfa continued to fly in the skies, he noticed everyone behind him. "Alright, get into positions, everybody!" Then, he noticed something, someone still on the ground.

"Chris! You're too low!" Danny notified Chris Griffin. Danny's right, Chris, who was riding with Ish and his friends, in a pigskin ride, were not taking flight, but jumping off the ground.

"Come on, you stupid pig!" Chris then said, giving it all it's got.

"Maybe you should've gotten us our own rides?" Ricky said, before the football ride began to take flight.

"Go counter part, GO!" Harold then said, as his speed boost begins.

"Hang on. We're passing through the stratosphere." Danny then said, as the teens hit a bump.

"Now the mesosphere. Entering ionosphere." Danny then announced as everyone hits a few more bumps.

"I guess that's why they end in phere!" Chris then said.

"Engaging Pulse Rockets, NOW!" Danny said, hoping that the pulse rockets would kick in, but the rocket short circuts, much to the terror of Danny's friends! Poor Danny, first he loses his family, and now his friends!

"Come on, do it!" Danny prayed to himself, and as luck would have it, the Pulse Rockets kicked in as the engines roared. And the teens continued to fly into space, continuing the journey to find their families.

 _ **We're the kids in America (ho-oh)**_  
 _ **We're the kids in America (ho-oh)**_  
 _ **Everybody lives for the music-go-round**_

 ** _We're the kids_**  
 ** _We're the kids_**  
 ** _We're the kids in America._**  
 ** _We're the kids_**  
 ** _We're the kids_**  
 ** _Kids in America._**  
 ** _We're the kids_**  
 ** _We're the kids_**  
 ** _We're the kids in America._**  
 ** _We're the kids_**  
 ** _We're the kids_**  
 ** _We're the kids in America._**  
 ** _We're the kids_**  
 ** _We're the kids_**  
 ** _We're the kids in America!_**


	9. Homesickness

The kids were looking around outer space, looking at the wonders of Space. Everything they've dreamt of when it comes to space, it was all true, it's beautiful. The whole vastness, the endless sea of stars, everything.

"Perry, take a gander of the wonders of the universe. We're seeing events never been seen by a human or a platypus." Danny smiles.

"It's unbelievable." Ash then said, the redheaded girl was right, it is a sight to see. Everything in the universe is a blessing. The Reynolds girl and the Fenton boy looked at each other, noticing that they're grinning.

The 2 quickly blush while looking away, feeling awkward. Ash then looked up and saw Duncan in his ride, a Motorbike replica.

"Isn't it beautiful, Duncan?" Ash asked.

"Sure, Reynolds, sure. Wake me when we're there." Duncan said, relaxing. Meanwhile on a swing ride that goes round and round, Dash Baxter was getting woozy, so was Scott on the Octo Puke, Mike vomited next to Zoey.

"Hey, Fenton! Can we trade shifts after a while?" Dash then asked.

"We'll switch!" A teen named Brick replied.

Meanwhile, Owen was having a meal, along with some type of paste. Owen laughed. "Wow, this sputnik food ain't too bad!"

"Uh," Danny then said. "That's toothpaste, dude."

Owen realized what he was doing, but shrugs it off.

Meanwhile, Beavis and Butt-Head were trying to enjoy their nachos, but being in space will take some time to get used to. Then suddenly, a small comet from out of nowhere knocks the toothpaste out of Owen's hands.

"What's going on?!" Owen asked, scared and terrified.

"METEOR SHOWER!" Danny yelped in fear, and surely enough, all the students were heading towards a dark cloud, where the Meteor Shower was happening! The meteors were hitting everything, the rides, and the students were doing everything they can to avoid the meteors.

"Too so relish these times of peril." Harold then said, determined, before getting hit by asteroids, yelping all the way.

Danny was flying around, seeing that Ashley and LeShawna were panicking and flying around, trying not to get killed.

"Oh, that's a relief!" Ash then said, scared about nearly getting hit.

"HEADS UP!" LeShawna yelped, pointing to a big asteroid, then Ash pressed a button and then the drill activated, drilling through the asteroid.

Danny then looked around hastily, and found an asteroid not too far, he then shouted, come on!

Then, all the teens speeded up towards the asteroid, Danny flew there as well, sighing in relief. At least they're safe, for now.

Later that night, all the teens were gathered around the campfire and were listening to a campfire story that Duncan was telling everyone. They all got their snacks and gathered around.

"So then these three filmmakers find all these sticks in the trees shaped like stick people. And the girl filmmaker starts crying and her nose starts dripping. And it turns out to be blood." Duncan said, sinisterly. The audience was clearly getting scared.

"Blood?" Chris yelped, quietly.

"Yes. So then they start to hear really scary noises and voices coming from outside. So they leave the tent." Duncan said, eerily.

"Don't leave the tent! Don't leave the tent!" Beavis shouted in terror as the audience gets more scared. This prompts Butt-Head to slap him.

"Shut up, Butt Munch!" Butt Head snapped.

"Oh, yeah. They leave the tent, Beavis, and they follow the voices, when from out of the darkness comes the..." Duncan then said, and out of the blue, Courtney's boyfriend, Scott, comes out and scares everyone by making a loud roaring noise, prompting everyone but Danny to scream in terror.

Scott and Duncan then laughed out loud.

"Oh, man, I got you good, you totally freaked out!" Duncan laughed.

"Did they leave the tent or not?" Beavis asked. Perry rolls his eyes in annoyance.

Danny took this oppertunity to change the subject. After all, he can't have a scared troop around.

"How about we take a look at the stars, tonight, huh?" Danny said, happily.

"Well, that's easy, since you're not one of them." Duncan taunted, causing the ghost child to growl.

"What's up, Danny?" Chris asked.

"In case you've forgotten, I'm not exactly the most popular kid in town. Nerd, dork, geek, loser, wimpy idiot." Danny said, sighing. "They all get on your nerves after a few years. And next year, High School will be here before we know it. There's no way I'd could get to go to a dance with a girl who won't want a ghost boyfriend."

"I thought we weren't concerned about prom, Danny." Chris then said. This caused the Ghost child to blush at that thought.

"Oh, we aren't." Danny said, quickly and embarrassed. "We aren't, no, nuh-uh, no way, and at least not yet. However, back then, as little boys, all we had to worry about was that an influx of hormones we can't control would overpower our better judgment and drive us to pursue the female species against our will."

"Stop talking like that, you're gonna give me flashbacks!" Owen yelped.

"Look, I wouldn't worry about it, guys. We're already in puberty mode, Owen." Danny then said.

"Well, back to eating!" Owen then said, eating more food.

"Do you ever stop eating, Owen?" Ash asked, rolling her eyes.

"No I do not!" Owen laughed.

As Owen ate, all the teenagers had concerned looks on their faces.

"Should we tell him that he's eating all the food we need?" Ish asked, curiously.

"I'll go get the taser." Geoff replied.

Later that night, all the teens couldn't sleep at all. They were too worried about their parents, and the worst part, all the kids felt sorry for theirselves for thinking life without parents could be easy. What a foolish thought! They have to wait until they're college students!

"You know, we should have never wished on that star, Danny, cause I miss my folks." Chris then said.

"My mom used to tuck me in bed every night as a kid before she was abducted by aliens." LeShawna said.

"Before my dad was abducted by aliens, he would always read me to sleep during my childhood." Harold then said.

"Before my mom was inducted by aliens, she would rub my tummy and she'd sing..." Chris then said, before singing a song.

"WHAT?!" Duncan laughed, rudely.

"Nothing!" Chris then said, quickly and not wanting to be taunted.

"Guys, come on, we gotta keep our heads up. We'll find them, I promise." Danny said, promising his crew.

But the truth is, Danny is worried as well. Danny used to be really close with Maddie when he was little and despite not being as close to her now, still loves and looks up to her. Danny appears to love and admire his father, although when it comes to protecting his ghost hunting and social life, Jack has proven to be more of a hindrance than a help. Danny is constantly embarrassed by his father in public, thanks to his over-the-top and jovial personality.

Danny has been through so much over the past few years. Danny has an impossible I.Q. of 490, making him the smartest Smallville citizen, possibly the smartest individual in the entire universe he inhabits next to Superman. He is a complex character. He specializes in many sciences such as quantum physics, chemistry, biology, mathematics, robotics, engineering and astronomy. His classmates are annoyed and angered because Danny's brilliance renders trying to win science projects and competitions things pointless. In fact, Danny has been banned for life from the science fair to give normal kids an actual chance. This brain, a source of constant comment, allows him to invent devices that accomplish even the impossible. That might seem like a gift to most people, but to Danny, it often causes him designs his wild inventions to help him deal with bothersome chores and gets very curious when there's something unusual happening, however the inventions tend to have a flaw (usually caused by an obvious oversight) and his curiosity can take over him, which result in a catastrophe which only he can solve. He's rarely ever thanked however as people usually know the problem was his fault in the first place and is usually bullied by the citizens of Smallville as well, sometimes he's even bullied by his friends.

At one point during Christmas break in 2000, Danny and his friends and family vacated to Boston, where Danny met Sora "Keyblade Holding Genius" Wilson, Boston's boy genius, and they crossed paths with Jack Spicer and Scott Tenorman, which would result in a battle with the 2 villians. At first Danny and Sora were reluctant to team up, but they soon teamed up when their friends needed them the most and saved the world from Mandark's wrath.

The fallowing day, the teens were in their ships, flying throughout the galaxy. Perry smelled something familiar, he chattered in realization.

"What is it, Perry?!" Danny said, happily.

Perry pointed towards a gigantic planet. A purple planet.

"Sensor sweeps reveal many advanced cities and...ion energy signatures. That's it! We've found it. I repeat: We've found it." Danny said, happily. Now they can save their families now that they know where they are. The teens cheered happily, their mission can be easily accomplished!

"We'll contact you as soon as we find the parents so you can kick some alien butt, Duncan!" Danny said.

"Piece of pie." Duncan said.

"Fallow me, Scouting party!" Danny said, then Danny, Ashley, Ish, Ricky, Tua, Mary, Troy, Owen, Chris, Harold, Leshawna, Lorenzo, Chet, Beavis and Butt Head flew in the right direction as the others stayed on their path. It's official, their mission is almost complete!


	10. Alien Nation

Danny and the scouting party was on a part of a canyon rock as they landed. As the halfa reverts to human form, all of the teens were shocked. Even Perry was impressed by this.

"Woah, what is that?" Leshawna asked, raising an eyebrow in question.

"I have no idea." Ricky asked.

"Is that supposed to be like a space station?" Ish asked.

"That's no Space Station, it's a civilization." Danny then said, shocked.

A space ship flew into what appears to be a futuristic city with the same species as Emperor Zing and Roger, and from the looks of it they're just going about their daily lives, Danny was the most surprised.

"Wow, I was expecting a race that evolved without the need for conventional bodies. You know, a species million of years ahead of us." Danny then said.

"Well, I guess Sora would agree with that." Ash then said.

"Wow." Harold then said.

"When I sneeze, I used to think that it's an advanced species too." Beavis then said.

"EW!" LeShawna and Ash exclaimed, disgusted by Beavis' usually dumb remarks. Perry then chattered as he pointed into a certain direction. Danny turns towards that direction, only to see the lair. That could only mean only one thing: the parents are in that futuristic castle!

"Well, I think I found where the parents are." Danny said.

In the castle, the ship was departing as the parents were dressed in green jumpsuits and mind control headbands.

"Right this way, sir." Roger then said to his friend. The royal alien king wasn't sure about this look. But then again, Roger has odd taste in fashion.

"These guys look weird, they don't look appetizing at all, Roger." Zing then said.

"Trust me, Zing. The Lich will be pleased. Human's are basically like gummy bears! Think nuts and chew." Roger then said. Unbeknownst to them, a group of teens were hidden in the dumpster, watching this.

"What are they doing?" Troy asked.

"And why are they dressed like 80's rejects?" Ash asked.

"They're wearing a mind control device!" Danny replied. Then, Chris spotted half a pizza.

"Look at this: Who throws out half a pizza?" Chris then said. Then the teens noticed a huge sofa on in the trash.

"And look at this couch! Someone threw out a whole couch and it's in great shape!" Danny said, angrily.

"Uh, yeah. Put Febreeze on that, scrub it out, and it'd look great in your bedroom." Harold then said.

"You know what? I know we got a dangerous job to do here, but... I'm taking this. I'm taking this couch." Beavis then said.

"Later, but now, we have a job to do." Danny said, rolling his eyes as the teens entered the castle. They saw all the statues of the aliens that used to rule this planet. He then called out to his father, "Dad! Wake up! It's me!"

Coincidentally, Beavis and Butt-Head were carrying the same couch from the dumpster, much to the confusion of the others.

"Do you need any help with that?" Tua asked noticing the 2 rock punks struggle.

"No. We're good." Beavis grunted.

Jack then turned around, and said, "Danny! Danny! Daniel, Danny boy! HI, Danny. Attack of the Alien Visitors. Some dream huh? I think i've seen this movie before."

Danny whispered, "No! It isn't a dream! You're wearing a mind control device! Take it off! Now!"

Then, Jack felt a shock in his brain, his expression went blank first as a loud alarm was heard.

"Dad?" Danny asked worriedly.

"INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!" Jack shouted, pointing at Danny, then he proceeded to quack like a duck.

"DAD! NO! SHH!" Danny tried to hush him, but no avail.

"Your father's like a mind control duck man, Dude!" Marty then said.

"Buttknocker! Get the couch!" Butt Head demanded.

"Stop calling me Butt Knocker!" Beavis said, angrily.

"Beavis, you butt munch get the couch before I smack some sense into you!"

"Okay, that's better!"

Beavis and Butt-Head proceeded to grab the couch and run.

"All right, go, go, go, go, go, go, go!" Beavis yelped.

"Let's scram!" Danny yelped. The teens did what they were told and started to make a run for it, only to find theirselves surrounded by Emporor Zing's soldiers. The kids were then taken to the lair, where they saw the royal King and his brother. Beavis and Butt-Head were still carrying the couch.

"You know what? Put it down, put it down for a second. My fingers are killing me." Beavis then said, dropping the couch.

"So, this is the rescue party, eh? How quaint!" Zing joked.

"Let us go, you big filthy sock puppet!" Ash then said, the redheaded girl was in no mood to deal with this.

"Don't you DARE talk to the king like that! He's the _royal_ sock puppet!" Roger then said, pointing at the teens.

"To be fair, let me warn you once. A highly army of trained combat specialists is poised to destroy your entire planet." Danny then said. "That is unless you release us within 24 hours, pal!"

"Oh, you mean, _this_ army?" Zing asks, pointing to something that surprises our heroes, Duncan's group has been caught and arrested.

"Get your hands off me, egghead!" Duncan said, angrily. But one of the soldiers zapped the punk with its electrical staff.

"We're an advanced race. Don't be too shocked." Roger joked. Zing laughed.

"Why do you have our parents?" LeShawna asks.

"Yeah, and why would you throw out a perfectly good couch?" Beavis then asked, shrugging.

"Beavis, let the king answer LeShawna first, buttknocker!" Butt-Head then said.

"No way!" Beavis angrily snapped. "And stop calling me BUTTKNOCKER!"

The 2 proceeded to slap each other and fight each other.

"Well, a better question is "What does the Lich King want with your parents"?" Zing replied.

"Who's the Lich King?" Ash asked.

"He is like our god! The mightiest, ferocious..." Zing then said, empowered.

"I get tired of explanations, let me put it short." Roger said, grabbing the futuristic radio, skipping the commercials. "We'll just have to skip the commercials. Hate them."

Then the radio finally spoke, "If you're watching this, chances are your friends and/or relatives are about to be sacrificed to the Mighty Lich King, which is a great honour indeed. And very painful. And this year's human sacrifices feature something very special: Actual humans. And it's all thanks to the Ghost Child they call Danny Phantom."

The Teens glared at the halfa. He got them into this mess in the first place, but all he was doing was trying to contact alien civilizations to make peace with a few dimensions! How was he going to explain that?

"That could be anyone named Danny Phantom!" Danny yelped, sheepishly grinning.

"Yeah!" Beavis then said.

But surely enough, Danny's voice was heard, "Greetings from planet earth!"

"You know, if it wasn't for the coordinates you gave us, we'd never have found your puny little planet." Zing said, laughing. "Guards, throw these minuscule vermin into the dungeon until they're of worthier size."

"You're not gonna get away with this!" Danny angrily said, before being zapped. Perry growled as he guarded Danny. Zing walked over as he picked up Perry.

"Isn't this a funny-wunny little toy?" Zing said, but Perry was gettin' impatient and bit Zing in the arm. The king yelped as he tried to shake him off. "Get it off me! Get it off! Take this infernal thing to the lab and have it torn apart."

"On it!" Roger said, grabbing the robo platypus away from Zing.

"No!" Danny yelped as he and his friends were being taken away to the dungeon. "Perry!"

The doors close as Danny and his friends were thrown in the dungeon. Poor Danny, now he's in bigger trouble now that his friends found out about the satellite, and without Perry, he's as good as dead!


	11. The Dungeon

Danny has never felt this angered in his genius life, his friends found out about the satellite, he's lost Perry, and his parents and family members are about to get eaten by a god. A ravenous god. As the Teens were thrown in the dungeon and as the door closes, Danny got up in a furious manner.

"The nerve of those guys." Danny angrily said, but he didn't notice that the others were furious with him. He then remembered why. "Now, there's a justified reason."

Duncan angrily said, "So, it was you all along. I mean, you got us into this."

"Now wait a minute..." Danny said, taking offense.

"Hey, Danny, didn't your parents ever tell you not to talk to strangers?" DJ said, angrily.

"That's rule number one." Tucker was heard.

"I'm not done. You, you don't think I meant to get rid of all our parents on purpose, do you?" Danny said, taking offense.

"Come on, you guys. Give him a break." LeShawna said, seemingly taking Danny's side.

"Thank you, LeShawna." Danny said, crossing his arms.

"Danny didn't mean to ruin our lives and get our parents eaten by a giant space monster." LeShawna said, raising her voice to an angry level.

"Not helping!" Danny angrily replied. He couldn't believe this! He knew that satellite would come back to haunt him later on, but not like this. He didn't want this to happen!

"I think you've helped quite enough today!" Duncan yelled.

"Guys, come on, I know you're angry with me and all," Danny said, trying to reason with everyone. "But we can't quit yet!"

Harold then said, "He's right. We need to ask ourselves "What would Han Solo do?"."

Duncan said, "Well, think about that, Harold, maybe sit on a shelf, because he's a cartoon!"

"He's not a cartoon!" Harold replied, angrily. "He's a sci-fi action character, there's a difference!"

"Duncan, you helped DJ with Bunny, now it's time to hear Harold out." Leshawna said, impatiently. Then she turned to Harold as she asked, "Harold, what would Han Solo do?"

"Well, in Episode IV, he knocked out a stormtrooper and disguised himself as one to keep a low profile! It rocked." Harold said in awe. The others were in disbelief. Harold doesn't know what he's doing. Duncan rolls his eyes and scoffs.

"Okay, I'm on board folks, that has to be the DUMBEST THING I'VE EVER HEARD!" Duncan raised his voice in an angry manner.

"No, this is the stupidest thing you've heard." Harold angrily replied, before speaking in gibberish.

"You're acting like a baby!" Duncan angrily said.

"Ah, leave me alone, you're picking on me because you're insecure!" Harold angrily replied.

"Guys, calm down, we're only going to go nowhere with this arguing if we keep doing this!" Danny said, concerned.

"You're the worst of them all, Danny!" LeShawna angrily said as the teens turned to him.

"Now come on, I was trying to help you!" Danny then said.

"HELP?!" Duncan yelled, angrily. "I think you've done quite enough today! I mean, why would you do something that stupid?!"

"It seemed like a good idea at the time!" Danny then said, nervously scratching his neck.

"You don't get it, do you?!" Duncan angrily said.

"It's just one invention." Danny then said.

"It's always one thing with idiots like you! All you've done was hold us back, Danny. And we're the idiots for not seeing that until now." Duncan said. But those words hit Danny a bit too close to home as he sheded tears before angrily running into the darkest part of the dungeon. Ashley was more concerned. Danny's feelings have been hurt.

"How could you do this? How could you bring us here? How could you be so stupid? How could you..." Duncan continued to rant.

"Now hold on a minute." Ashley then said, sternly. "Sure, Danny did something stupid, but he was only trying to chase a dream of science. And in our hour of need, he was trying to help, and this is how you repay him?! Danny's been there for us when it was convenient for him!"

All the teens started to be a little less angry and a little more guilty. Ashley went over to darkest part of the dungeon, where she saw an angrily crying Danny, who has his earn crossed and his back turned on his friends.

"Danny, you there?" Ashley said as she stood at beside the halfa, hearing his quiet weeps. She then said, "Look, don't let them get to you, they're afraid. Are you okay?"

Danny was quietly crying, he then said, "Yeah! I'm fine." He was clearly lying about this, when he was actually feeling insulted about the things they're saying about him.

"Don't beat yourself over this, we'll get out of here." Ashley said, but Danny was too heartbroken to listen. "Okay, so, you made a mistake, beating yourself up isn't going to fix anything," Then the girl looked away in sadness.

She then said, "And to be honest, I was the smartest kid until you came along. Even though you know a lot more things than I do, I know one thing you don't seem to get: And that's we're never getting out of here without you. So why don't you buck up, mister, and put that big brain back to work? Duncan can handle the fighting, but, first, we need to get out of this cell."

Danny knew what she was talking about. Without him, how would anyone try to save their parents?

"Aw, Thanks." Danny said, grinning while shedding a tear.

"And to be honest, Thanksgiving's coming up, and I don't wanna spend it without both my parents, because," Ashley sighs, as she also sheds a tear. "I miss my mom, and I don't wanna lose Dad."

"Um, Ashley, you were never so nice to me before, what's so different this time?" Danny asked, looking at himself in the reflection on the wet floor, then looking at Ashley, apologetically.

"Because there's a bunch of kids here that need you, and I do too." Ashley replied. That's true, Danny is needed now than ever. But how is he going to get everyone out?

"Well, it's not like we can phase through our problems. And the worst part, we didn't even..." Duncan said, before being interrupted by Danny's realization. He's half ghost!

"That's it! Let me see your cell phone, LeShawna!" Danny said as he turned ghost.

"Okay, but my service plan doesn't cover anything outside our solar system, so what's going on?" Leshawna replied as she handed her phone over to Danny as the halfa phased outta prison. Now, he can find Perry with ease!


	12. Party Crashers

**Sorry for the wait, folks, I had classes to put up with.**

Danny has flew out of the dungeon, looking for Perry, hopefully not too far away, and luckily he hears some drilling and Roger say, "Alright, little Earth Beaver/Duck thingy, I am going to take you apart, one by one, alright?

In the science operation room, Perry took the tool away from Roger and swallowed it in one whole gulp.

"Hey!" Roger then said, angrily. "Give that back."

Perry nods no as he proceeds to steal more tools from Roger, eating them. Danny phases through to see this happen. Of course, he isn't too surprised. He built Perry the Bionic Platypus. Danny phases through the door and turns tangible infront of Roger.

"Oh, great. I'm a dead man, aren't I?" Roger said, nervously.

"You have no idea, man." Danny then said, grabbing Roger by the throat and throwing him to the wall. Danny chuckles as he said, "You know, I have a power that even the CIA can't contain. And it has the power to destroy an entire planet."

"THAT'S NOT GOOD!" Roger yelped.

"You have 10 seconds to get outta here!" Danny said, threateningly.

Roger screamed as he left the room. Danny made sure that he left.

"Alright, time to save the day." Danny then said, as he and Perry flew back to the Dungeon to get their friends free. A soldier noticed and aimed threateningly at his enemy.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Danny arches an eyebrow.

"Why not?" The soldier said, tauntingly.

"Perry! Play dead!" Danny then said, before Perry exploded into scrap, which knocked out the guard as Perry rebuilt himself to the point where he's good as new to begin with.

"Wow! That was awesome!" Danny then said. "I guess you can't blame _that_ on the dog. Guess that's a feature instead a bug!"

Perry chuckled at that pun. The other kids notice and cheered and thank Danny.

"Well, time to save the others!" Danny then said, as he blasted the door open, setting his friends free! Well, that's one thing taken care of.

As Ashley ran out, she stopped to see Danny as the halfa said, "Hey, thanks, Ashley."

"You'll wind up looking like that guy if you ever tell Sora I was nice to you." Ashley whispered. "But regardless, you're welcome."

"Let's go! It's skull-breaking time, Fenton!" Duncan then said as the teens run out of the dungeon.

"Wait for me, Duncan!" Ashley said, lovingly. Well. One thing has been taken care of. Now they've got to save their families! As they make it to the throne, they look around.

"Alrighty then. Go find evidence on where the sacrifice is at!" Danny then said, determined.

As the teens looked around, Beavis and Butt Head were heading to the front door.

"Where are you going?" Danny asked.

"We're gonna look for the couch!" Beavis then said.

"Okay..." Harold said, confusedly.

"Guys!" A Teen named Trent said, "It's at that big stadium!"

"No need to tell me three times!" Danny then said, "Let's move out!"

The army of teenagers ran out of the lair, and saw the tallest building in the planet. They have to get there somehow.

"Alright, I've got a plan. But for those afraid of heights, you won't like it." Danny said, creating some sort of energy bubble with his powers, surrounding his friends, encasing them in it.

Danny then proceeded to fly into the night, hoping to find their families.

Speaking of which, the stadium was full of aliens, full to capacity, in the middle of the stadium, is a gigantic egg, next to an incubator. The sacrifice was coming.

"Bring out the humans!" King Zing said, sinisterly as a huge ship arrives, as someone uses a joystick controller to get the humans around the egg. It's like madness if you're a human but if you're the same species as Roger, this is different, it's like the World Series, only more violent.

"Kick it!" Roger shouted to the DJ, as he placed in a CD, and as soon he played it, _No Easy Way Out_ by Robert Temper played, the parents danced to the rhythm, much to the enjoyment of the aliens, especially Roger.

Meanwhile in the skies, Danny was flying through the night, carrying his classmates, and it's a slight struggle as Owen's the largest to carry.

"Uh, Danny, how long can you keep this up? Because the motorcycle is about to rip one!" Owen asked, worried.

"Owen, don't you dare!" Ash said, angrily.

"Don't worry, I've found the tower!" Danny said, landing safely near the tower, there, the kids got a good view of the stadium.

"Wow, ACDC!" Chris exclaims.

"I don't think so, Chris." Danny then said. "Perry, Bioscope!"

Perry transformed into a gigantic Bio-scope thingy, enabling them to see what was happening at the festival, and much to their embarrasment, the parents are dancing.

"They must be making our parents dance so lame!" Duncan said.

"You should hear my dad when Surfin' Bird plays." Chris then said.

Danny raises an eyebrow, what's going on? There's music playing? But if that's the case, that could mean only one thing!

"The festival is starting?!" Danny yelps.

"Our parents! They'll be eaten!" Ashley yelps.

"Nobody kills our families, not even Chris McClain!" Duncan then said, angrily.

"Let's go!" Danny said, in determination. Unfortunately, the moment was killed as Owen let out a big fart, much to his relief, and his friends retched and covered their noses in disgust. Eventually, as they walked downstairs, Danny tripped over Trent by accident, causing his friends to fall down the stairs in pain.

And when they landed, they groaned in pain.

"Sorry!" Owen said, sheepishly.

Then, the teens headed to the stadium, and to their horror, the ceremony was about to begin as they saw the egg getting blasted and heated up by a flame thrower that's the size of the Statue of Liberty.

"The Incubation has officially begun!" King Zing said, grinning menacingly.

2 guards stopped the teens in their tracks with their zappers, hoping to get them back to where they were.

"Hey, cool spear!" Duncan said, nonchalantly.

"Are you sure about that? I dunno..." The guard then said, confused.

"Mind if I take it?" Duncan replied, as he took the staff and whacked the 2 guards with it, knocking them out as a result. The teens cheered.

"My hero..." Ashley swoonfully said, smiling as the teens ran into the tunnel as the punk ran into the stadium, but the egg has began to hatch, stopping Duncan in his tracks.

The monster in the egg growled at Duncan, and after a moment, Duncan shrieks like a little girl and runs for dear life back into the tunnel.

"You were saying?" Danny then said.

"Okay...we need another plan... preferably one without Duncan..." Trent then said.

Then as the egg began to crack even further, the king said, "Citizens, I give you sacrifice!"

The egg hatched completely, revealing the Lich. The Lich wore a helm with curled horns, one of which has broken off. However, before being struck down by Billy, both of his horns were intact, so it is possible that it got broken off around that time. He also had intact horns in Princess Bubblegum's vision. The Lich also dresses in a large, loose robe with multiple layers and a large cape that that is severely torn at its end.

"That's one big God." Owen nervously said.

"What now?" Chris yelped. Danny looks around, he notices the ship flying to the transport area, behind the stadium, the mind controlling devices and controller, and after a moment of thought, Danny has an idea!

"Guys! We need to distract the guards so I can get to the control tower! Harold will get the ship!" Danny then said.

"Wait, what?" Harold then said, shocked.

"Listen, there's a transport ship big enough to carry all of us out of here,, get it here as fast as you can!" Danny then said, happily.

"But I don't have a driver's license," Harold helped.

"Harold!" said Jimmy. "Ask yourself, what would Han Solo do?"

Harold thought about what Danny has said as look of determination spreads  
across his face. Han Solo wouldn't run from a fight. He replies, "I accept this responsibility, understanding the consequences you've bestowed against me!"

As Harold left, the kids turned their attention to Danny.

"This is it, you guys," Danny then said, motivatingly. "These crummy aliens stole our families. It's time to show them what we're made of! We're tough, we're mean! Darn it! We're carbon-based life-forms! Now who's going to kick alien butt?!"

"The carbonated life-forms!" cried the kids.

Then the kids started to run into the stadium as fast as they could.

"Wubba Lubba Dub Dub!" Danny shouted.

King Sing was surprised as he saw this, the ghost boy out of the dungeon?! But how? Growling angrily, Zing yelled, "STOP THOSE PUNKS!"

The guards tried to fight, but the teens had the advantage. Ashley using her martial arts techniques, Chris using his weight and body slams, and Danny using his ghost powers.

Danny then flew to the control tower as he grabs the remote, and uses it to have the parents run from the platform, causing the Lich to miss his target as he hits the ground with his fist by accident.

"Hey! Nice party pal!" Danny bragged to King Zing as he flew by him, laughing. "Gotta blast!"

"Fenton!" Zing shouted in fury.

"Alright, everyone, move out!" Danny then said, getting all the parents to try to run out of the stadium. Danny dodged every blast he could dodge as quickly as possible.

"Where's Harold?!" Chris asked, concerned to death.

"I dunno!" Danny yelps, and the Lich began to chase the Halfa and his friends and steps in front of them. The Lich roars as he has had enough of this charade...that is until a ship bonks him in the head, and sends him staggering towards the throne. The ship has a rough landing as Danny knows who landed the ship, It's Harold!

"Alright!" Danny then said.

"Your ship awaits, captain Danny!" Harold was heard.

"Everyone get to the ship!" Danny demanded.

As this happens, the monster crashes into the throne, hitting some of the aliens. The Teens head to the ship and enter it, rushing to get out of this planet and home free, but the monster regains his composure and is about to head towards the ship.

As the parents were in the cargo bay, Danny, Ash, Ish, Tua, Ricky, Troy, Marty, Chris, Harold and LeShawna arrived in the cockpit as they saw Beavis and Butt-Head in the pilot seats with the couch they've stolen from the dumpster.

"Look at this, look how comfy we are sitting in this chair." Beavis then said, happily. As Danny pressed the activation buttons, Beavis was shoved out of his seat.

"We gotta do this quick. Launch positions. Temperature optimal. Engaging plasma coils." Danny then said, beginning the countdown.

"Uh, Danny, we should leave now!" Chris said, scared as he pointed to The Lich angrily roaring at him, but then, Danny presses the button, and the ship flies into the air, our heroes are flying! They're literally flying!

King Zing wasn't ready to call it quits yet as he shouts, "To the Ships!"

"And can anyone get me pecan sandies?" Roger then said, annoying Zing.


	13. Big Trouble

As the halfa and his friends made their getaway, the teens cheered in triumph. They've finally gotten away from the one who has given them enough trouble as well. Danny smiles at what a great day it is for the history of Teens everywhere. He's regained his friend's trust. It's as if it was never broken to begin with!

But before the true celebration could begin, Chris shouted nervously, "Here they come, Danny!"

And a bunch of ships with shooters, ready to shoot down the ship that's getting away from them, the sacrifice has been ruined, now it's time for revenge.

"Time for the disobedient children to be punished!" Zing laughs like mad. "Open Fire!"

And so they did, but it seems as if every time a blast was shot, the aliens kept missing their target. Danny was desperately trying to make his getaway, but unfortunately, the ship's too slow.

The ships was getting close to the sun, then Danny had an idea.

"Of course!" Danny then said, happily. "Get ready to have your socks dried!"

Danny floored it and flew around the sun, hoping to lose some ships on his tail. The kids yelped whoa as Danny's ship tried to avoid any sun heat blasts that could easily kill them.

However, and fortunately for our heroes, the sun took out 2 of Zing's ships, then a few more as they crashed into each other. And then, there were Two: King Zing's ship and Danny's Ship.

"So, ghost child, now it's just you and I!" Zing then said, insanely. "All weapons: ONLINE!"

As all the weapons got ready to blast our heroes, Harold was singing in a Star Wars theme tone, "Han Solo is not afraid of Aliens! He is not afrai..."

But he was interrupted as a blast nearly hit them, Danny surely enough dodged the ship and its weapons.

"Okay, maybe he's a bit afraid of aliens..." Harold sung.

"Stop singing!" Duncan yelled.

"Sorry!" Harold sheepishly replied, shrugging.

"This ship is too slow!" Danny yelped. "We can't outrun them!" He's right, as far as he knows, this could be the end of everyone.

"Oh no!" Chris yelped. "We're doomed!"

"Incoming message," LeShawna said, worried. "On screen."

King Zing appeared on the screen as he said, "You see, Ghost boy, you can't win. All of your friends and family would be safe at home if it wasn't for one little problem…You!"

"Little?!" Danny said, lividly as he lowers his eyebrows in enraged fury.

"Now you all must die!" King Zing laughs madly. "Mwahahahahaha!"

"Little huh?" Danny said, getting out of his chair. "I'll show him who's little! Come on, Perry! Take over, Ashley!"

"What is going on?!" Ashley asks, concerned what would happen next. "Is this one of those macho things?"

Furious, Danny got into the elevator as he pets Perry sadly. He knows that it may or may not work, but at this point, it's either all or nothing.

"I know it hasn't been field tested yet. But at this rate, we don't have a choice, buddy." Jimmy then said, as the bottom door for the elevator opens and our heroes fall out.

"PERRY! SLINGSHOT!" Danny shouted. Perry chattered as he turns into a gigantic slingshot, and Danny got himself ready as he flung himself towards the ship with a look of Determination on his face. The aliens were skeptical about this as they laughed. This should be easy to run over Jimmy!

"Would you look at this, Roger?" King Zing laughs. "I do believe he's going to ram us both. And remind me to clean the windshield later, will you?"

"He does look a little bit small and silly, doesn't he?" Roger then said, mockingly.

"Tiny Tiny!"

"Oh, so so tiny!"

They both laughed. There's no way that Danny could destroy them! No way! Unless...

Danny has had enough of this ordeal. He's still ready to end it all, he's ready to defeat the aliens and save everything he has.

"You steal my parents, you threaten my Platypus, you attack my friends, and you made fun of me?!" Danny said, angrily. He chuckled as he takes out a familiar invention, "Dude, I may be a teenage boy, but I've got a big brain!"

It's the shrink ray. Danny points it at himself as he sets it to planet size, and then in a flash it seems as if nothing happened. That is until Roger and Zing notice a gigantic Danny Phantom. They gasp in horror as the alien ship stops in front of Danny's nose.

"Can we call this whole thing a mistake and go back to your plan, please?" Zing yelps, getting afraid, "rendezvous for "universal brotherhood" and what not? Hmm?"

Danny laughs as he hits them with a ghost beam, blowing the ship up. The teenagers cheered in victory, after all this time, the aliens have been defeated. Their parents are saved.

"You haven't seen the last of us, Danny Fenton!" Zing said, flattened and dazed. He'll get his revenge on Danny, he'll see.

"Who ate all the pecan sandies?" Roger asked, dazed and stunned before fainting.

The halfa flew next to his ship as the ones he cared so deeply for cheered for him, especially his friends.

"Orbiting around Danny's big head!" Harold joked. "Estimated time to ear: 7 minutes!"

After a while, the heroes were in another room in the ship where the parents were, the kids took the mind-control devices off their heads as the adults were back to their normal selves, reuniting with their kids.

After some Father-Daughter quality reunion time, Ash walked over to her halfa classmate and his pet platypus as she said, "Well, I guess I can take back all those names about you being short now."

"Believe me," Danny joked. "There are more names that you can come up with."

The 2 laughs as Danny goes searching for his parents.

"Hey, Danny, nice job!" Duncan said, giving Danny a thumbs up.

As he looks around, he finally finds his parents. Danny looks apologetic as he said, "Mom, Dad, I should've stop talking to strangers when you said so. I guess I thought I was able to do everything on my own, that I didn't need you. But I was wrong. I love you guys."

"We love you too, sweetie." Maddie then said. "It may not be easy having a genius for our son, but it's always interesting."

"You make us so proud, son. Not every family gets to fly in an alien spaceship, flying through the universe, millions of miles from home. We thank you for that." Jack then said.

"Now you gotta admit, _that_ is pretty neat." Maddie said as her family laughs. Yep, just another day in the life of Danny Fenton: Teen Genius.


	14. Epilogue: Happy Thanksgiving!

Maddie got the Thanksgiving dinner ready as she got the table set for another annual feast. Danny learned his lesson, sometimes parents know better than kids, even if their kids are smart like gods.

"I'm going to go get Pecan Sandies." Mrs. Fenton said, which prompted Chris Griffin to yelp in an alarmed tone. Danny calmed his friend down.

"Easy, it's just a grocery item that she forgot, Chris." Danny then said, calming his friend.

"I knew that." Chris said, sheepishly.

Then, out of the blue, Mrs. Fenton noticed a soda can, full of soda.

"Huh, since when is this brand around?" Maddie asked as she grabbed a familiar Soda can. Danny knew this could lead to more trouble.

"No, uh mom..." Danny then said, concerned.

"It's just Soda, Danny." Maddie said, before taking a sip. She burps immediately. "Goodness... Excuse me." She burps again.

"Don't mind if I do!" Jack then said, grabbing the soda and taking a big gulp. He lets out a big burp. "Well, it's coming from the attic, not the basement!"

The 2 proceeded to burp.

"Mom! Dad!" Danny chuckled. Then, Jazz notice a familiar DP logo on the can. She screamed, "Daniel Wilson Fent..."

But not before being interrupted by a huge belch that belonged to the father. It seems as if the Ghost Boy is going to get into more trouble, that is until Jazz starts laughing, and soon, everyone else joins in on the laughter. Yep, everything's back to normal for Danny Fenton.

Even Perry is chasing Doofenshmirtz once more. Perry chatters angrily as Doofenshmirtz closes out the film by angrily shouting, "CURSE YOU, PERRY THE PLATYPUS!"

 **The End.**


End file.
